Lady Bluebell
by RoseFromTheGrave
Summary: Every year the kingdoms host a season for Lords and Ladies to get to know eachother. When the ladies of Gryffindor travel to Slytherin, Prince Draco meets Lady Hermione, but with the Ladies identities hidden from the Lords complications are bound to arise.
1. First Night

General disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would have been brave enough to write it the way that I wanted to, and wouldn't have appeased the big wigs demanding my story remained on 'track'.

* * *

The carriage once again bumped on the uneven road, her mask slipped, the ribbon dislodging from its bow. Across the way the other girl sighed once again, reaching forward to tighten the older girls mask for her. When the mask was secured the red head settled back into her seat and let out another heart breaking sigh, prompting the brunette to finally speak up since the beginning of the journey.

"What is the matter, Ginerva?"

"Nothing."

"You have been pouting for hours."

"I just don't see the point."

"A few years ago you wanted nothing more than to travel to Slytherin Castle."

"That was before...Harry."

"He is not going to let you be swept off your feet by some other lord."

"But he is not _just _a lord, Hermione. He is the king, and they are going to parade princesses and other ladies in front of him. What if-"

"He loves you, Ginerva, he isn't going to go after some other girl, especially not a girl from Slytherin."

The rain poured outside the carriage, lending to the dreary mood within. Hermione had put up quite a fight about the tradition that was thrust upon her. She had grown up watching it, observing from a small distance all of the injuries and broken hearts that occurred.

Once a year the ladies of marrying age would be whisked away to the foreign countries to find acceptable suitors. It kept the magic equal amongst the kingdoms for united corners. The women masked themselves for half a season, until the games would begin. This year Slytherin would be hosting the grand games. Ladies from Gryffindor would travel to Slytherin, Slytherin to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff and so on.

It was barbaric as far as Hermione was concerned. She spent the past year helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord only to end up some cattle for sale.

The carriages skid to a halt. Everything went silent for moment before hoof beats surrounded them. Hermione reached for the curtain, pushing it out of the way. Just as looked out a pair of grey eyes met hers. He leaned forward on his white horse to get a good look inside the carriage, his armor glinting in the flickering torchlight. She straightened up, shutting the curtain before he could peek on them more.

"He could not get enough of you." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Perhaps it was just surprise."

"If his eyes could they would have devoured you."

"He looked highborn."

"Hermione, it is about time you take advantage of your title."

"You know I'm against this tradition."

"But you know what your life is going to be now." The carriages started to move again, the rumble returning yet it was no longer like the gentle rocking she had once equated to the feel of a mother coddling her child.

When they arrived the drivers opened the doors for him, helping them down from the height. Hermione glanced around at the other young women, dresses flowing out, each looking like a bright flower amongst the gloom of the castle. The rain had stopped but the dark clouds loomed over the height of the castle. The dark stone walls towered over them.

"It can be imposing when you look at it." A voice tickled her ear.

She didn't jump, which was strange for a lady. Instead she turned deliberately slow. "Perhaps that is what the owner wanted?" She caught the grey eyes again. He stood in full armor, black with silver snakes wrapped around the chest, tail to mouth. Emerald eyes stared out from the armor, as if they were alive.

"I can't speak for my ancestors, but I would assume that is exactly what they wanted." he smirked holding his arm out for her. "Let me escort you inside before it starts to rain again. It would be a shame for such a lovely dress to get ruined."

"With that persuasion I don't think I could refuse you." she smiled and wrapped a hand around his arm. Ginvera winked at her from across the way.

Hermione tried her hardest not to stiffen up as she was paraded in front of the king by the prince himself. When they were finally seated for the feast she started cutting up her food, and once she was satisfied with the pieces, she cut them even smaller.

Ginerva turned to Hermione, trying to utter her name only to be silenced. Her lips moved, but the words didn't come out. She had forgotten all about the spell placed on them. The second they crossed the threshold of the castle they were spelled not to speak each other's names.

"Bell?"

"Yes, Red?" Of course Hermione remembered the spell. She had researched it intently. The spell was created to protect the women, and give them a chance at animinity. They could fall in love with them for who they were.

Hermione disagreed with it of course. She didn't believe in hiding behind a mask. She wanted the man to know who she was beyond her face. She was a muggleborn and that sickened the majority of them. Her title was given to her, she wasn't born into it.

"The prince is staring at you."

"I suppose he is." she continued to cut the food into even smaller pieces, pushing it around her plate in an inconspicuous manner.

"He has first pick, Bell."

"I am aware."

"But you're not worried?"

"There is no reason to worry. He will most likely pick a Slytherin girl that he knows. A pureblood."

"She's beautiful." The King leaned towards his son approvingly. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"No, but I can almost feel her magic from here."

"You've always been astute in that." his father waved his hand as if to wave away his sons thoughts.

The ladies retired to their new rooms after dinner, tipsy from the wine and tired from the trip. Ginerva and Hermione had adjoining rooms, much to their enjoyment. Their status allowed them the freedom of their own rooms.

The walls were ice-cold, the inside matched. The maid had not lit the fire for her, a misstep that any other lady would have punished her for. Hermione walked to it, lifting her hand and effortlessly casting the flames in the fire, her flames. Blue bell shaped flames licked at the logs, until they took light, warming the room and the occupant inside. With a protection spell cast she guaranteed that her room wouldn't be set ablaze in the night, finally feeling able to rest.

"I'm telling you the flames were blue." Sarah urged as she folded the clean linens for her new lady.

"That's impossible-"

"I saw it with my own eyes. I went in to light the fire and there was blue flames dancing in the fire."

"That shouldn't surprise you, she is a witch, all of the ladies are."

"I've heard about those flames before though."

"Hold your tongue, Sarah." the scullery maid urged, pushing the young one along. "You need to go wake up your lady. It's enough that she was forced to light her own fire last night."

Sarah tried to recall the memory locked away about the blue flames, having a harder time than she should, she decided. The lady was asleep on the bed with a book draped across her chest. Her mask lay on the night stand, exposing the top half of her face. Sarah took a moment to stare at the milky skin of her ladies face, small freckles dotted her cheeks and her long eyelashes curled upwards. This woman was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. She twisted in her sleep, the book dropped to the floor with a resounding echo. In a moment the lady was awake with her hand stretched out and flames billowing in her palm. Blue flames.


	2. Mermaids

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

A moment of recollection passed and the flames disappeared. "I'm sorry to have startled you, your grace."

"Please, it was no one's fault but my own." Hermione lifted the blankets from her lap, swinging her legs over the side. "I apologize for my jumpiness."

"Is there any way I can avoid causing you fear in the future, milady?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Milady, can I ask a question?"

"That's a little forward of you." Hermione said wanting to scream at herself. She had never been one to be rude to the help. "What would you like to know?"

"The blue flames-"

"Come here." Hermione said softly, letting a blue flame rise in her hand. "Touch it. Go on."

The muggle apprehensively ran her fingers over it, at first fearing the lick of pain only to be surprised when she felt none. She waved her hand over it again, then dipped her fingers in an scooped the flame up. It danced a little in her hands before disappearing entirely.

"It will only hurt those with bad intentions towards me. It was my first manifestation of magic and it has stuck."

"It's not like the other witches or wizards." Sarah was still awestruck by what she had seen when Ginerva entered the room.

"You are not dressed yet?"

"I just woke up." Hermione groaned. Ginerva was in a dark green draped dress that accentuated her height. Her red hair was pinned up in a sleek updo with a braid running across the crown. She had yet to attach her mask out of protest or annoyance, Hermione couldn't decide.

"He is asking for you."

"The Prince?"

"Who else?"

Hermione felt faint. This is not what she had been hoping for. Sarah lifted a green silk dress from the armoire.

"Why green?"

"It is customary to wear the color of our hosting nation on the first day." Ginerva said and turned to allow Hermione privacy. The dress was heavy and had to be lifted over her head to ease it on. She turned to the bed and braced herself as Sarah tugged with deft hands at the laces of the corset, tightening it til she could barely hold a breath.

Her fingers drifted across the embroidered bodice. The stitching was pure silver, shimmering in the light from the small windows that lined the room. The maid busied herself with Hermione's hair, pinning it up with several silver pins, but unruly as it was it fell into small ringlets that framed her face. It looked messy at first, but Hermione knew it was the best that she could possible to keep it in order.

Draco stared down from his horse at the people around him. He has a headache since this morning when he woke up next to a wretched Gryffindor blonde with a nagging voice that showed her lack of intelligence. Of course she would be stupid enough to think that jumping into bed with him would earn her the right to call him hers. He kicked her from his room the second she tried to snuggle to him, repulsing him.

He had been waiting forever it seemed, for the brunette beauty to grace him with her presence. He closed his eyes for a mere moment, suddenly feeling it, her signature ran over him like a wave. He could sense her there and opened his eyes to see her at the top of the stairs. He hopped down from his horse, making his way through the courtyard to her.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning, your highness. It is always rather strange to sleep in a place your not accustomed to, and while Slytherin is just as cold as Gryffindor it oddly felt colder."

"Are you chilled now, my lady?"

"No, the spring air is rather nice this morning."

"I was hoping that I could invite you to lunch with me in the countryside."

"We've only just arrived and you hope to drag my dear friend away?" Ginerva said with a coy smile, attempting to pull his attentions away from Hermione momentarily. His eyes however stayed fixed on the woman in the black lace mask in front of him.

"We actually intended to invite the both of you." Lord Blaise Zabini stepped in front of Ginny with an equally flirtatious smile. He was quite handsome and his dark skin had an exotic quality about it. He wasn't a man from the desert lands, but instead an islander of sorts.

"Now that seems like a better suited offer in order to protect our integrity and virtue. It would be a shame if anyone were to question a private outing." Hermione smiled, feeling a lot safer knowing that Ginerva would be with her. Even if she knew she could protect herself.

Draco tugged on the stitching of his doublet, adjusting the black dragon hide to sit correctly. "Would you like to ride with me?" He reached for her to offer a hand up. She didn't react however, staring at the horse with trepidation.

"Could we walk and take in the scenery that way?"

"Calm down, Bell. The horse is not going to hurt you." Ginerva said resting a hand on her shoulder. "She has been rather skittish about riding since childhood. You'll have to forgive her."

Draco mounted his horse, reaching down without hesitation to pull the brunette unto the horse with him. She cried out, just enough to draw attention as he sat her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her to hold the reins. Beside them Blaise gently helped Ginerva up and settled himself behind her.

"You'll have to forgive me, I don't care to hear no." he whispered into her ear before snapping the reins. Hermione dropped herself forward, clutching to the thick neck of his pure white horse. She looked so cute the way she held to the horse as if to ground herself. He could see the fear in her eyes so he slowed down a notch, hoping to ease her worry.

"Bell, was it?" he asked when they simply came to a trot. She looked up at him for a moment before reaching up to his arm and pulling herself more upright.

"Red and I came up with nicknames to call each other. The enchantment is rather hard to get around."

"Well Red is obvious, but why Bell?"

"If I told you it would give away my secret." she smiled finally letting herself ease up. She looked around, gasping at the site. They had barely got out of the forest and in front of them loomed an emerald forest. Waterfalls poured from the mountains into the water below, reflecting into the tree canopies.

"It is gorgeous here." she reached an arm out, delighted to see the reflection shimmering across her skin. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to the water basin. Peeking out of the water with wide eyes was a mermaid. She had never seen the creatures before and although she initially thought they would be...prettier their bodies were interesting. They seemed to blend in with the underwater plants well with thick tube like hair and grey skin.

He jumped down from the horse, hoisting her up by her waist to the ground below. She tensed at his touch, but eased the second her feet touched the ground. Behind them Blaise and Ginerva were laughing about something or other. She had taken the reins for herself, showing him how it was really done. Hermione always wondered how Ginny could be such a lady and yet so proficient in men's endeavors.

Knights rode down the road to find them. They were used to the Prince trying to give them the slip. They had brought the necessary supplies that the Prince requested for the outing today, he intended to charm this woman.

"Do you enjoy the countryside?" he asked her, feeling her magic tickle at his skin again. It was like she was running her fingers over his bare skin. He had never felt it so strongly.

"Your country is very beautiful. It is quite different from where I was raised, but I assure you it has its own kind of beauty."

"I fear that it might be missing now that you left."

Hermione laughed, waving her hand in front of her face as the laughter poured out. "That comment was too much, my Lord."

He smiled, at least she wasn't the kind of airhead that would fall for that. He wasn't about to offer marriage to so dimwitted fool. His mind froze, he was thinking about marriage and he had barely spoken to her. That was crazy. She was making him crazy. It must be the unrefined magic pouring out of her.

"What do you like to do, Bell?"

"Me? Well, I love reading. I simply can't get enough learning on interesting subjects I find. Mother was worried I would become some sort of shrew the way I would pour into my books. When I found out I had magic I could barely contain my curiosity. There is just so much we can learn to better ourselves and I think all the pomp and circumstance oft ruins what could be intelligent scholars in all fields."

"So you believe that women should be equal to men in work?"

"What can you do that I can't? I may have never swung a sword, my Lord, but I could disarm any well bodied soldier without a flinch."

"Brave words for a Lady, but no woman should ever be on a battle field."

"When there is a cause, it matters not what your gender is."

He eyed her. She truly was a remarkable woman, yet there was a feeling that she was utterly untouchable. Something that he was not used to, considering he usually gets what he wants. She moved forward, eager to see the mermaids that peeked their heads out of the water.


	3. Burned

And now for the drama to begin.

* * *

A warm sensation washed over him, stopping him in his pursuit to follow her. He suddenly knew exactly who the red head was. He turned on her, feeling her magic stroking his own. It was quite the trick. "Lady Ginerva." He announced and the red head smirked.

"That obvious?"

"You must remember what my special talent as to employ your own. As a Weasley I'm quite surprised that you would try to seduce me?"

"You misinterpret my intentions. I assure you, the thought of seducing you is comparable to feeding myself to a dragon." She locked eyes with him. "I will be claimed by a King, and he outranks you. I merely am concerned about your own intentions for my dear friend."

"Well, my motives towards Lady Bell are pure. I find her rather striking." her magic yet again stroked against his own. "You will do well to stop that now."

"She's not interested," Ginerva's magic ceased its attack, saving her power for some other poor fool probably.

"I enjoy a challenge."

"She's not what you are looking for, but she is far too polite to tell you."

"You try to sway me away so much, I wonder why that is?"

"You don't know, Bell. She is very important to the King and I. I know that when you know who she is you will shove her aside and I can't bear to see my friend hurt."

With a renewed vigor he bore down on her, standing too close for comfort. "If I stand correct your precious King intends to claim you, so please remember that I may not be a King yet, but I'm next in line. If I want Lady Bell then I will have her." He smirked, "I think our little talk has only driven in the point of just how important she really is."

Ginerva tensed at the threat. It was clear to her that all she achieved was putting a fire under his toes. She had hoped that his advances would cease, and unable to tell him the truth about Bell locked her in a terrible situation. She had underestimated that talent of his, using her own was a terrible idea. It wasn't every day that you met a man that could sense your magic.

Blaise walked towards the couple with a soaking wet Bell by his side. "Lady Bell, what happened?"

"Mermaids are quite frisky little creatures aren't they?" she laughed. She leaned forward to pull Gillyweed from her dress, but Draco beat her to it. He went to throw it, but she stopped his hand. "May I see that actually?"

"This? What for?"

"It's Gillyweed." She stared at the slimy weed. Twisting it into a ball in the palm of her hand. "I've heard if you eat it you can swim like a fish."

"That's ridiculous."

"How do you know if you've never tried it?"

"I'm a nobleman, what use do I have for swimming."

"Bell seemed to know how." Blaise pointed out and the girl couldn't help but smile. She was proud of her upbringing, even if she couldn't speak much about it.

"It's better than drowning, and quite refreshing too." She laughed and the boys stared at her in surprise. She was so bold.

"We'll have to build a fire to dry you off." Draco snapped his fingers and the knights arranged the wood, one took the Gillyweed from her hands and deposited it into a jar for her. A man preformed a fire spell, heating up the area, but it wouldn't do well to dry her off. She waved her hand in a circle in front of her, encircling herself in the blue flames and feeling the warmth dry her almost instantaneously.

"Quite the trick you've got there." Draco muttered from outside of the flames.

"It won't hurt you." She held her hand out to him, inviting him into the flames with her. He stepped toward them, jumping back as the flames licked his skin and burned him.

"I'd rather not." He replied, but she had seen what happened. The flames rushed back to her, dying down against her skin.

"You were burnt."

"Perhaps just an error in your spell?"

"I would like to go back to the castle." She said firmly, Ginerva suddenly at her side and ready to go as well.

"What are you talking about, we have yet to have lunch."

"I don't think we should continue this charade. A simple balm should heal your wound, but I do not wish to see you any further. I apologize for your wasted time."

The lady's turned on their heels and started the trek back to the castle. Hermione a little faster than Ginerva. Once a safe distance from the men she caught her breath. "They burnt him."

"What does that mean, Bell?"

"It means that he wishes to harm me."

Ginerva didn't know if she should disclose the conversation that she had with Draco just moments before. Hoof beats cut them off, the prince glared down from his steed at her. "It is rather rude of you to harm me and then not offer me even the slightest explanation. Get on the horse, or my father will be hearing about this."

"So chivalrous." She mocked him, glaring right back. "I won't be getting on the horse with you. The reason you were burnt is because you mean to harm me. I will not play this game with you. Even if that means that I got home to Gryffindor. As far as I am concerned my season here is over."

He flicked his wrist towards Ginerva. Blaise grabbed her and pulled her unto his horse. The olive skinned Lord kicked the horse hard in the sides, holding an infuriated redhead in place as they disappeared into the tree line. "You barbarians!" she yelled, her hair frizzing the angrier she got.

"Get on the horse, Lady Bell."

"I will do no such thing."

"I have never even thought about hurting you. How could I? We have just met."

"You hate me and you don't even know it yet." She frowned. "I am not the lady you are looking for. You are right, we have just met, which should make this so much easier. Now, make him release my friend."

Draco's anger peaked. He had never been spoken to so rudely. His knights were packing up from their excursion, allowing him all the privacy that he could possibly want. Her magic tickled his own again. The feeling unbelievable as the unfamiliar hum filled his ears. He wouldn't let this one get away.

"I don't know who you are. I don't understand why your flames burned me." He grabbed her hand. Pulling her forward till he could grip her shoulders. He closed his eyes forcing her to feel what he was. She gasped shoving away from him.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's what I feel every time you get close. I felt it when your carriage passed me, when you stepped up to my castle, during the feast. Have you got any idea how mad it is driving me that I'm being told that I can't have you by Ginerva and now you yourself?"

"You know who Red is?"

"Of course I do. It doesn't take long to weed out a Weasley."

"Whatever that power is you have…I don't understand what I just felt." She back away from him, trying once again to escape. "Just leave me be, your highness, I beg you."

He sighed, riding towards her and picking her off the ground as if she were easily an apple plucked from a tree. She sat rigidly on the horse for the ride, her eyes faced away from him. He was too close for this to be considered decent, and when his nose buried itself into her curls she swung at him. He nearly dropped her. "Take kindly to not startle my horse with your hysterics."

He helped her off the horse, keeping a hand on her hip as she settled to the ground. She was stiff. "I won't be joining you for any more outings."

He let go of her, feeling the anger build up again. "I don't give up easily."


	4. Impossible

It's strange to be back again. I've had such an interesting past two years that I could actually write a book about them. I became homeless, moved in with the love of my life, got a better job, lost it, got a better job than the one previous. And now that my father is dying I finally decided to come back, decided to vent that all into a story using a new name. It helps somehow, like I've shed my old pain and taken on the new. I feel different, like the old wounds managed to heal before I was ripped open again.

I hope you all weren't expecting the old me, because I don't even know that girl anymore.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

"I know that look." Blaise muttered. His friend had a look of determination that could rival some of the most fanatical men he's ever met.

"See to it that they aren't allowed to leave the castle. It would be a right mess if they think we are mistreating their daughters."

"I fear that imprisoning them will only further the-"

"I will win this one, Blaise. I've never felt so sure about something in my life."

Hermione scoured the castle for Ginerva, finally finding her pacing in the library with a cup of tea in her shaking hand. She jumped when Hermione entered, "My gods…"

"Are you alright?"

"Blaise did not mistreat me, but I have been informed that we are not to leave the castle or send any owls. They intend to keep us trapped."

"Then we shouldn't allow them to see that it bothers us. There is plenty of Lords in Slytherin that we have yet to formally meet." Hermione took the poor teacup from her friend's hand, setting it down on a table. "I believe we should fix the day and go mingle."

"You truly are a rebellious swot to the core, Bell."

"It does come with a measure of surprise, no?" Hermione smiled slyly.

They laughed, taking turns sprucing each other up before heading to the commons where the majority of the intermingling was taking place. Hermione descended the stairs quietly, hoping not to draw to much attention, but unfortunately puberty had been too kind to her.

As a child she was nothing but a lanky sack of bones with frizzy hair and teeth to rival a beaver, but she had really grown into her features. She grew curves, added a few pounds to her frail frame, and her hair had become much more manageable when Ginerva introduced her to a miraculous oil that took away the frizz. Her teeth however, well that was a spell gone wrong that eventually she had to have corrected by the most talented medi-witch in Gryffindor.

"I thought that you were _entertaining _the Prince." Lavender spit from behind her white and Purple mask.

"He is free if you want to entertain him the only way you know how." Ginerva snickered. It was no secret that the red head harbored ill will for the blonde. After trying for months to arrange courtship between her brother and Lady Hermione she discovered that the entire time Lavender was having an affair with the older Weasley. She intended to make sure everyone knew all about Lavender's indiscretion with her brother.

"Lady Bell." A brunette with a gorgeous smile took her hand laying a soft kiss on it. "I was curious as to if I would ever have the chance to hold your attention."

"I feel at a slight disadvantage here." She smiled, not knowing his name.

"My apologizes, my Lady." He smiled, still holding her hand for just a moment too long. "Adrian, House of Pucey."

"I have heard wonderful things about your family." She stepped away from the other girls, intending to walk and talk with the Lord. "Your mother is quite the talk of the healing community. Perhaps you could tell me about the improvements she has been making on the wolfsbane potion?"

"That wouldn't bore you, My Lady?"

"Oh no, she is quite the inspiration."

"In truth, I don't pay much mind to my mother's dabbles." He said honestly, but the undertone spoke loudly to her.

"That is a shame." She frowned. "Well Lord Pucey, what do you pay mind to?"

He began to speak about trivial things to her. She nodded at the appropriate times, trying desperately to seem interested in his prattle. Her flames appeared on her fingers, a strange occurrence. She shook them off as nonchalant as she could.

"Lady Bell?" she looked quickly.

"My apologies, Adrian, it has been a rather trying day." She smiled. "Please remind me again what you were speaking about?"

"Food will be served shortly. I was hoping that you would join me."

"That would be-"

"Impossible." Draco said from behind her. "We have a luncheon planned. I have already had our table set."

"Your grace." Adrian bowed, stepping back. "Perhaps another time..."

"That won't be possible. Lady Bell has been spoken for." Hermione's eyes widened.

"I need to speak to you." She growled under her breath. He continued to smirk at any who dared to look at the couple. "Now."

She walked until there was no one in sight, beside her he dared to look pleased with himself. "You dare to announce that I am spoken for to a crowd of suitors? How pompous are you?"

"I don't like the way you speak to me, Lady Bell. In fact if I didn't know there wasn't a princess from Gryffindor I would assume you were at my level."

"Well, seeing as I am not there is two lovely Princesses in Hufflepuff, and I heard the Ravenclaw princess is-"

"Will you stop talking?" He grunted grabbing her hand.

"Release me or I will burn you again." He released her hand, angered when she tried to walk away.

"I'm going to claim you when the fair starts."

Hermione ripped her mask off, throwing at him. "I wish I could tell you who I am. I wish I could tell you everything so you would realize what a mistake your making!"

Draco ran his hand through the ruffled feathers of her mask. Her face, twisted violently in her anger flushed a brilliant red. Her magic was pouring out of her, he actually recoiled for a moment at fear she would light on fire again.

"You should put it back on before anyone sees you." He said calmly holding it out to her.

"No! I am not done. Take a good look at me and figure out who I am."

He did take in her features, her milky white skin with a few freckles across her nose. Her eyes were brown with flecks of gold glaring back at him. He walked til he was behind her, setting her mask over her face and tying it back on. He leaned forward to whisper against her neck.

"A lesson you should learn. The more you tell me to not do something, the more I want to." He moved back in front of her. "Lunch is this way."

"This is no way to win over a Lady."

"I've never had to try."

Hermione had never met anyone so arrogant in her life. She was shaking in anger but was compelled to follow him to lunch. Her parents would tell her it is the only reasonable thing to do in the situation. They had been so honored when they discovered the scared boy in their home was the King. They had always been in the higher ranks of the muggle society, as renowned healers. Hermione grew up with all the finer things in life, comparable to the refined life of a highborn Lady. Which made the transition to the new title Harry had bestowed on her rather easy.

She was still in awe about magic however. It came easily to her, but it truly was unpredictable. A simple fire spell could become a raging blaze. Attempting to cut a piece of parchment in two could split a table. It took an enormous amount of concentration to do it properly and Hermione felt set back not having magical parents to teach her such techniques.

Now she was staring at a heavy oak table, no doubt in her mind that it required at least six servants to carry outside, which could have taken just one wizard. There was far too much food on the table to be eaten between the two. She winced at the thought of all the food they are wasting.

"You know I didn't not mean to upset you today."

"Oh?" She pushed the peas across her plate. "It's not every day that a man you've just met yesterday declares that he will marry you. I suppose I should be pleased with your announcement? Honored?"

"I've never met a woman with so much gall to speak to me like you do. It's actually rather refreshing."

"And when you get tired of it?"

"I suppose I'll have you flogged." He joked, popping a piece of steak into his tongue.


	5. Scratch

I find the best times to write are when you lose hope. It's like you search for it between all the lines that you write.

This chapter is heavily a flash back to Hermione and Harry's first meeting. There will be much more Draco to come. Hopefully tomorrow.

Enjoy.

* * *

The red head paced the floor in front of her. She was enraged by the events of the day and venting to the one it happened to. Hermione laid back on the bed, staring up at the purple canopy of the bed. Ginerva had been ranting for about an hour now, and the brunette was questioning whether or not her ears were bleeding from the incessant sound.

"Are you listening to a single word that I am saying?"

"Of course I am, Red. How could anyone block out the sound of you screeching."

"Are you saying this is not a problem? He announced to the entire castle that he has spoken for you?"

"I hate that phrase." Hermione sighed, rolling over to stare at the headboard. "Spoken for me..doesn't it seem wrong that someone can claim marriage by _speaking for me_? Perhaps once this spell has worn off I can speak for myself and tell them exactly is wrong with this."

"You can't just wait till the fair happens. If you do how will you ever meet a proper suitor?'

"Oh Ginerva, I don't need a _proper_ suitor. Once the Prince knows his mistake he will back off, and then I can go back to being me-"

"She's gone." Ginerva yelled. "I have been here for you all through your transition, Bell. They left me in charge to make sure your season went well. I'll be damned if you let it go to waste without having a proper fight for your name."

"Once they know the truth no one will want to fight for me."

Ginerva sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know that you are your own worst enemy."

Hermione fell asleep reading again. it was a habit that she had the majority of her life, but it became a necessity after meeting Harry. Her parents were for the most part oblivious to the things that she has seen. She decided it was best to keep it a secret, lest they worry too much about her.

Her dreams were full of beasts and demons that the magical world hid from the muggles far too well. She never knew why she could see things that her parents couldn't or feel the energy that the earth seemed to supply her.

It was amazing how one moment you could be climbing a tree to retrieve a particularly large mushroom when a howl unlike anything she has ever heard made her slip and fall. A black haired boy was running when he saw her. She watched as he cursed, turning around to help her up and in a moment had her pressed up against the tree. He shushed her with his finger, pointing in the direction of a beast so large she thought it a bear at first. It was the eyes that struck her though. They were glowing gold and at the present staring back at her.

"Run!" he told her and she ran as fast as she could with him. The creature followed, fast yet clumsy. Behind them they could hear whole trees being downed from the force of the beasts body slamming into it. Finally he grabbed her, pulling her to the side and holding her against one of the biggest trees in the forest.

Her back was against the tree, pressed to hard into the rough bark as a hand pressed against her lips. It was too dark to see well and only shadows illuminated the leaf covered ground around her and the person holding her. She wasn't screaming. Instead she was working hard to stay silent. She left her home hours ago to pick mushrooms for her parents poultices.

The tall boy in front let go of her mouth slowly, stepping away from the tree and pulling her softly along with him. She followed, doing her best to keep her feet quiet along the crunching leaves. A twig snapped and the two froze. Hermione's foot lifted from the small twig that created enough noise to alert an army.

In a blur the creature bounded toward them. They fell backward unto the ground. The boy wrapped his arms protectively around her. It was so close that its wet breath could be felt on her legs. She screamed and the area lit up. Blue flames erupted around them in a protect circle and the beast yelped. It's hound like face was finally visible. It tried to break through the flames again only to burn itself.

"Go!" she screamed at it. Feeling safer instantaneously. The beast scampered away and when the coast was clear the flames dissipated. "What was that?"

"A werewolf. Shouldn't you know that being a witch."

"I'm not a witch."

"I beg to differ. I did not create those flames so the only other person here would have had to do that." The boy said eyeing her carefully.

"You're hurt." she pointing out, choosing to ignore what he said. "Come on."

They trekked through the woods before coming to the clearing at the edge of her yard. Her father rode up on a horse with three men, they trained there bows on the boy with her. "Who are you, boy?"

"Father, please. I was gathering when a beast attacked us. The boy saved my life." she pleaded and her father waved off his men.

"You're injured, boy." her father hopped down. "Up unto the horse."

"I can walk sir." he said strongly, walking alongside the girl and her father.

"Did you know your daughter was a witch?" the boy brought up as her father cleaned out a large scratch wound.

"Don't speak nonsense, boy. We're all muggles here." he poured a sour smelling liquid into the wound to wash out the dirt that made its way in. "What kind of beast did this?"

"A werewolf."

Joseph paused, dropping his cleaning cloth into a pan. "Did it bite you?'

"No. Just a scratch." the boy ruffled his black hair, smiling at Hermione. "She saved us both with those flames of hers."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione growled handing her father a clean cloth.

There was a pounding on the front door. Her father grabbed his bow instantly, aiming it at the door while one of his men opened it. A older wizard with a beard longer than any Hermione had ever seen before stepped lightly into the house. He nodded to the men of the house, setting his eyes on the boy on the table.

"A relief to see that you are alive, your Highness."

"Didn't take you long to find me, Lord Dumbledore."

"I hope that you will excuse the intrusion on your home." Albus Dumbledore apologized, walking up to the startled muggles and taking a seat on the bench next to Hermione. "I believe at this point it may be safer to stay overnight if you are able to accommodate us."

Her father scrambled, bowing down to the King and his advisor. Hermione was far to shocked to move to remember her manners. The Advisor laid a soft hand on her forearm. She jumped at the contact, but relaxed he looked at her with such knowing eyes. He lifted her hand up, turning her palm upward. "Concentrate."

"I don't know what I am supposed to concentrate on."

"It is a part of you. Don't be afraid to show it."

Hermione stared at her palm for a solid minute and nothing happened. She took another deep breath, pushing of the doubts in her mind. The tiniest blue spark flickered in her palm. Her smile lit up the room and in a moment a flame filled her palm. It was cool to the touch and floated across her fingers like it was playing with her.

"Harry, why don't you tell Miss Granger exactly what happened out there." Dumbledore all but ordered. His tone strict.

"I snuck out of my aunt and uncles house..."

"Which he was supposed to stay until next week." Albus interjected.

"I apologize for putting you and your family in danger." Harry winced as Joseph poured more of the liquid unto his arm before wrapping it up.

"I cannot deny you an invitation to stay the night. I will have a maid make up two rooms for you-"

"We won't be displacing anyone for the night will we?"

"Please don't worry about that."

"Nonsense." The wizard stood focusing on a small bench in front of him and with a few small words its became a rather comfortable looking bed. "I can make another for the King if necessary."

"We have a spare bed we can set for him." Joseph said cleaning up his station. "I'll get one of the maids on clean linens for the both of you right away."

Hermione followed her father from the room. He walked stiffer than she had ever seen him before."Are you alright, Father?"

"I am relieved to see you are alright." he kissed her on top of her head. "We've always known about your magic, little bird."

He washed the blood from his hands, sighing. "You used to play with those flames in your crib. You damn near gave your mother a heart attack when she first saw it, but after a while you seemed to forget how to do it, and we thought you might have grown out of it or some sort."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought I might help bring this back." The King stood in the doorway. It was strange to think that this boy, barely younger than Hermione, was the King of their country.

"Thank you." she said taking it from him.

"Actually I should be thanking you. I owe you a life debt."

Cold air rushed over her. She jumped up, her hand reaching out instinctively. Once again the maid had found herself too close to Hermione in the morning. She took in her surroundings, startled that it was so cold that morning, when just yesterday it had been warm enough to swim. It was dark and grey outside of the windows. Leading her to the decision that she really should curl back under the covers and claim that her health was jeopardized if she were to leave bed.

"The Prince is asking for you again." the maid blushed. "Can I be bold?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Is it true?" she paused, still seeing the blank expression on her Lady's face. "Does he really intend to claim you at the fair."

"It's what he is claiming."

"You would make a wonderful Queen. You are different."

"I fear that my difference would make me a rather mismatch Queen for Slytherin. Besides, I don't believe that marrying a Prince would be appropriate with my title."

The maid pulled out a rather warm looking red dress, helping her into it and fussing over her hair. Ginerva, early as ever came in with a purple dress on, her own hair twisted up high on her head. The expression she held was fearsome however.

"I can't even get ready without hearing about you and the Prince. Do you realize that you are the talk of the castle?'

"It really isn't that much of a surprise, Red."

"Well, hurry up. We have to show face as to not show your displeasure for the pairing. I fear that the King and Queen must have heard by now. They will want to meet the woman that has charmed their son in the matter of two days."

"I'm going to try a new tactic to turn him away. I plan to make a show of how happy I am that he plans to marry me."


	6. Charred

I apologize that it took longer than expected. I'd like to point out that I didn't intend for Fenrir(yes, he makes an appearance) to look like the hound from Game of Thrones. the Hound is a good man in my eyes, and nothing at all like Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

With all the grace she could muster she walked into the throne room for the morning feast. The Prince pulled a chair out next to him for her, waiting patiently to see if she would accept his offer. She walked to him, bowing to the king and Queen before sitting down. The Queen looked her up and down, appraising her it seemed.

"So you are the young woman that my son has been taken with."

"It goes both ways, your Highness. We share many of the same interests." She smiled as Draco nearly choked on his drink.

"And what interests are those?" The King inquired curiously.

"Women becoming a more integral part of the wizarding community for one. We spoke about it for hours yesterday."

Narcissa let out a chuckle. Turning to her husband and son with a look of superiority. "You seemed to leave out that you wanted to marry a idealist, Draco."

"I prize a woman who can think for herself mother. Perhaps Lady Bell could be a good influence for you."

"Now now you two, fighting at the feast doesn't exactly show we are a united family. I certainly don't want this young lady to think any different about us." King Lucius gave her the smallest smirk. "I have no objection to new ideas as long as were still sticking to the traditions that make us a strong country."

Draco touched her leg on the table. She couldn't tell what the meaning behind it was, perhaps a warning to stop speaking to his parents the way she was. There was something that he had to learn about her then, because she had never down well at being told what to do.

"How does such an enchanting beauty not have a Lord waiting for her at home?" Lucius pried.

"Finding a suitor was never a focus of mine, your Highness. I have been traveling for many years with the King and his Advisor."

"And the King's feelings for you."

"Like a sibling. We grew up together." There was silence, leading her only to her own thoughts. She focused her eyes on the stained glass windows being pummeled by rain.

"Join me for a walk?" It was more of a demand than a question. She wiped her hands on the napkin in her lap and bowed to the King and Queen. "It was an honor to be able to eat with you."

"You'll be back, Lady Bell. No need for the formalities." Lucius waved her off dismissively.

"That went well." she said bitingly. Draco scowled at her.

"You planned that didn't you?" he stepped towards her, his scowl becoming a rather alarming smile. Instinctively she backed up. "You did so well at convincing my father exactly how wonderful you will be as my Princess."

"Please listen to me. We are _different_." She pleaded with him to look her in the eyes and understand what she was saying.

A door burst open at the end of the hall. A man walked towards them looking more beast then man. Hermione stood against the wall as he walked by, pausing to bow to them. Her eyes caught his and locked. A burn was visible from underneath his armor, spread across his neck and up to the ear on one side of his face.

"Your Grace." he greeted Draco but kept his eyes on Hermione. "Milady."

"Have we met before?" she asked knowing full well that this might be the man who attacked Harry when they were just eleven. Draco eyed her curiously.

"I doubt you've met Fenrir." Draco spoke for him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Of course, your grace." The man ran his tongue across his teeth.

"You seemed rather accusatory with him."

"Looked like someone I've met before."

"I doubt you have ever consorted with anything so lowly as a werewolf." Draco watched her glare at the man's back. Who could she possibly think that he was? Moreover what kind of Lady would consort with a werewolf.

"A teacher of mine is a werewolf. He's never harmed a soul before, and always takes his wolfsbane."

"You speak highly of the beast."

"I speak highly of anyone worthy of praise. As long as someone or something remains honorable I see no reason to condemn them, especially not for breed and blood."

"It's rather filthy to think of a wizard mating with a beast. It is a waste of blood and magic if you ask me. Nothing is more disgusting than that."

"One of my closest friends is a half giant." she stated firmly.

Draco eyed her carefully. She was on the defensive. His father would be disgusted with the way that this conversation was going. She was sticking up for all the things that he found impure. Certainly a Gryffindor if she was so willing to accept impurities in blood. "Next thing you'll tell me is that your mother is a veela."

"I certainly don't have the hair for it." she laughed, lightening the mood. "Prince Draco there is something that you need to realize about me. I have no intentions to stop fighting for my friends rights. I have stargazed with Centaurs, spent Yule with a half giant, and given clothing to houseelves. Make no mistake that I'm am your typical Lady."

"I can assure you that thought has never crossed my mind. I don't care for insipid women."

Hermione sighed. Was he really this thick or was he really just doing it to prove a point. "Is there a Slytherin girl who may hold you a little higher, that I should worry about?"

"I'm the Prince, love, I've got them crawling over the walls for me."

Hermione made it back to the room late that night. All the other ladies seemed to retire already. She slipped into the room, feeling slightly guilty that regardless of his opinions or hers for that matter...she had enjoyed herself with him. She lit her fire, jumping back when she saw the figure sitting on the edge of her bed. He grinned, baring his teeth.

"We've met, mudblood." he growled launching himself at her. She froze in terror. He grabbed her by the shoulder tossing her effortlessly across the room. She cried out as her body slammed into the fireplace and she felt her wrist snap. She clutched at her hand, holding it together it felt. He stalked forward, slapping her hard across the face.

"Do you see my scar, bitch?" he hissed grabbing her around the neck. "You'll have plenty when I'm done with you."

His nails dug into her skin, she felt blood trickling down the her neck and shoulders. She let go of her other hand, trying to summon her flames to her palm. It felt like the first time all over again. She was terrified and her heart was hammering in her chest. His breath on her face and saliva dripping from his lips sent her back to that dark night. He shoved her down to the floor again, scratching at her dress and tearing through it.

She summoned enough strength and called the flames from her fireplace to him. The power was unrestrained however, catching everything on fire. He snarled, grabbing her and swinging her around to throw her into them. Her flames surrounded her, not burning her, but she couldn't stop her clothing of furniture from becoming victim to them. She had never let it get this out of control. The werewolf charged towards the door but she threw a wall up between him and it.

"How many children have you killed? How many innocent families have you destroyed? Do you know Remus Lupin? I bet you don't even remember the scared child you bit." The flames were all of her now, eating half the room and moving towards him. "You're not going anywhere, Fenrir."

The flames raced towards him, she could hear him screaming but couldn't bear to watch. When it stopped she was left in the burning room, dizzy and overdrawn. Her eyes looked back towards the door, seeing the charred body on the ground and let the darkness take her.

"Your Grace, please wake up. There has been an attack in the castle." Theodore Nott urged. Draco sat up, unamused that he had been awaken from his slumber. The blonde next to him jumped out of the bed like a snake was in it, covering herself and running from the door.

He stepped out of the bed naked, walking to his clothing. "What happened?"

"One of the Ladies was attacked."

"Which one?"

"I believe she is being called Lady Bell. She was found beaten and unclothed, sir." Nott divulged. Draco paused as he dressed. Processing the information before tugging the doublet over his shoulders.

"Is she alive?"

"Her room is in chars sir-"

"Is. She. Alive?" her punctuated ever word.

"In the infirmary, sir."

"And her attacker."

"Burnt to a crisp." he gulped. "You should know, your grace, we found this."

Nott handed Draco a charred leather gauntlet, a metal wolf attached to it. Draco ran his finger over the metal, cleaning the black soot from it. "Fenrir Greyback."

Draco walked to Lady Bell's room first, parting the crowd around the door. Some of the ladies were crying at the sight of the blackened room. He stepped in, never before seeing anything like it. Fenrir's body was still on the floor, it had been huddled near the door, but when they opened it they seemed to pull some of the charred skin across the floor. A pile of vomit was next to the body, most likely from the first person on the scene. He grimaced at the sight. "Get the women back to their rooms. Ladies shouldn't see this!"

The maids went about moving their ladies back to their rooms, hoping to hush the commotion. Draco stepped over the body and further into the room. The bed was consumed by the fire, the heavy oak frame caved in on itself, the bedding nothing more than ash. The most striking feature however was the perfect imprint of a body on the floor. Blood was pooled there. He touched it, feeling a small wave of Lady Bell hit him deep in the chest.

"Get this room cleaned, and quarter it off. I want guards stationed in this hall at all times and a man so much as takes a step in it will be arrested." He stormed out, eager to get to her.

His mother and Ginerva had beat him there. He was surprised to see his mother out of bed at such an hour. He pushed passed the healers, grabbing a chair and situating himself at her side. She looked like hell. They had cleaned off a majority of the soot and blood from her, but her face and arms were bruised and swollen. There were four cuts on her neck that looked like the bastard dug his claws into her. He nearly choked when he realized that he couldn't feel anything coming from her.

"Is she-"

"She is alive, son. The fire didn't do a thing to her."

"It's her flames." Ginerva said quietly. Tears were streaming down her face like diamonds shining in the night. She sniffled, her grasp tight on Hermione's good hand. "I need to owl Harry. You'll allow me an owl now?"

"When was an owl ever denied of you?'

"The Prince can answer that question, your Grace." Ginerva hissed, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Hermione's face.

"I'll owl the King myself." Narcissa stood up slowly. "Will he know her by Lady Bell?"

"Blue. Call her Bluebell." Ginerva dissolved into tears. It took him all that time to realize that she hadn't had her mask on. Her cheeks were red and raw.

"Ginerva-"

"Yes, your grace." she stifled.

"You should go back to your room. I'll stay with her."

"I don't trust you."

"Go to sleep before I have a knight bring you back to your room. You're making yourself sick and I can assure you that no one would dare come near her if I'm here."

She remained sitting for a few minutes before relenting. She nearly collapsed when she stood, but a healer quickly moved to help her. He watched them leave the room before finally leaning forward in his seat. She had to be in an extremely deep sleep if he couldn't feel her magic. It was almost as if she weren't in the room at all.

"Your Grace." A female Healer stepped forward and smeared a poultice on her face.

"Did he-" he lost his voice.

"She is heavily bruised, we won't know till she wakes up." the healer dabbed a wet cloth up along her arms. "If she wakes up."


	7. Wide Awake

It's back and bigger than ever. A whole six pages. I considered splitting it in half but i couldn't, find a good spot to do so. I hope you all enjoy. More soon.

* * *

Ginerva came back as soon as dawn broke. Her hair undone and her dress hastily thrown on. The healers made considerable progress with the swelling and bruises, but the most stunning thing was Prince Draco Malfoy asleep in a hard wooden chair at her bedside. His hand laid protectively on her arm, his sword in his lap at the ready. He looked like an angel with the light pouring through the window just right to light up his blonde hair. It was strange to see a man who represented every idea and virtue that she disagreed with looking like a guardian angel watching over her best friend.

"I'm here, your grace. You should go to bed now."

The Prince cracked one of his eyes open. Shutting them when he saw who it was. He was not happy to be woken up again, not when his neck and back felt stiff as a board and his kidney's felt like they might explode. "I've already slept.'

"I'm sure your bed would be far more comfortable."

"You see that sentence there," he smiled. "That is why they call you the seductress of Kings."

She glared at him. "Any news?"

"Her magic isn't giving me anything." he frowned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's like she doesn't even have any."

Draco set the sword to the side, placing both hands on her arm, searching for her signature. He had never come up so empty. 'Thank you for staying with her."

"We saw Greyback yesterday after the morning feast. She asked him if they have met before." Ginny avoided his eyes. "How do they know each other?"

"I can't say."

"Stupid spell."

"No," she sighed. "I can't say because I don't know the full story. I've heard the tid bits about their adventures, but they would never tell me everything. I'm just the little sister. The bastard turned my tutor into a werewolf when he was a child though."

"Your tutor was a werewolf?"

"He was a tutor to all of us." She stated flatly, daring him to ask again. "Your father's lacky bit him when he was just a kid because he was offended by Remus's father."

"Don't bring my father into this."

"You are judged by the company you keep." she said haughtily.

"I should try to stay far away from you then. Wouldn't want anyone to think I was a pauper too."

_You should wake up, Hermione. _A voice prodded her. She tried to see past the blackness that surround her, but she couldn't even see her own hands. There was something not right about this place, it was so devoid of noise and light. _Open your eyes. _

Weren't they already open? She thought about her flames, hoping for a flicker of light to brighten up the darkness. She screamed out in frustration. She couldn't get the slightest thing to work in this _prison. _How did she get here? A wave of pain rushed through her. She screamed again. her fingers digging into her palms, but there was no feeling from them. What happened?

Draco saw to it that every last piece of Fenrir Greyback was buried like any man who disgraced his country. He gripped the man's black shriveled head and threw it as hard as he could into the mouth of a dragons cave. He would become bones to warn outsiders. He would become a lesson, and unfortunately he wasn't alive for Draco to tie him to a post to be eaten alive himself.

He watched the head roll until a clawed foot reached out of the dark cave pulling it further in. He squinted at the bright morning light. Seven mornings had come to past since the attack and she had yet to show the slightest sign of waking. Ginerva and him took shifts watching her, both hoping that they would be the ones present when she woke up.

"I've ordered a herd of unicorns to be brought to the castle." his father stepped up behind him, looking through the parapets to the ground below.

"What for?"

"When the girl wakes, if you intend to marry her still, it will need to be confirmed that she isn't sullied. the unicorns will only approach a clean young woman."

"And you intend to test a young woman attacked in your country, under your care, publically?" A voice came from behind them . The blondes turned to see Advisor Dumbledore standing with Severus Snape.

"Advisor Dumbledore, surely if you are here than the King has come, you should have announced your arrival so I could greet you properly."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you are pleased to see us much earlier than expected. We cannot stay long. We only came to retrieve Lady Bell and bring her home for treatment."

"I can assure you that she is getting the best medical treatment that Slytherin can offer." King Lucius glared at the older man. He could never stand to be in the same room let alone castle as the man.

"She can't be moved." Draco piped in. "She's in delicate condition. Her magic hasn't even resurfaced."

Ginerva thought she was overtired and seeing things when Harry walked into the infirmary. He stopped short at the sight of her and Hermione. His eyes darted between the women. He hadn't slept at all since getting the letter, just jumped on his horse and rode through the night and morning.

"Harry!' Ginerva ran forward, wrapping her arms around him and burrowing her face against his neck. He squeezed her tightly, inhaling the scent of lilies that she always wore. He gulped when he remembered why they were here.

"What happened?"

"Fenrir Greyback attacked her." Ginny said quietly, lowering herself back down from her tip toes and walking back to her side. "She is breathing, but the Prince can't even feel her magic."

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her wounded hand into his lap and stroking his fingers through her hair. "I'm here, Hermione."

Hermione deduced that there was no walls in this prison. she walked and walked and walked until she grew bored of it. It was still pitch black but at times little streaks of light flashed. Too quick to see where she was, but enough to keep her sane. She heard screams sometimes, memories flashed through her but nothing coherent. It hurt every time she tried to recall how she got here. What was even her last memory?

_He's dead, Hermione. You did it._ The voice sounded congratulatory but at the same time it made her feel dirty. What had she done? Was this her punishment for killing someone. Was this her soul, broken and scared?

Draco ran through the hallways like a mad man, pushing anyone who had the nerve to be in his way. He would not let the King of bleeding Gryffindor take her away from him. He burst through the door with a red face and gasping for air. His anger built up when he saw how carelessly the King was touching her.

"I feel it to obvious that you shouldn't be touching a Lady like that while she sleeps." he advocated.

"You should leave." Harry jeered, glaring at the slimy git in front of him. "She wouldn't want someone like you here."

"Shame no one told you, Potter," he sneered, ready to bury his fist in the bespectacled man's face, "Lady Bell and I are going to marry."

Harry sputtered, surprised at first, but then pure laughter came from him. He gently stood up, laying her hand back down at her side. "You intend to marry her?"

"A problem, Potter?"

"I am just seeing the irony is all of this. It's a shame that no one can tell you until the fair. I'll have to be there when she can tell you who she is."

"Why do all of you keep talking about who she is like it is going to make a difference about how I feel about her."

"She has been here for eleven days, Malfoy, and already attacked in your country. Do you honestly think I would even think about allowing you to speak for her?"

Draco launched forward ready to pound that smug face in. Potter stepped to the side and shoved him to the ground. Draco struggled, swinging for his face before a sudden sense of calm washed over him. He stopped his flailing, rolling over and straightening up. "Cut that out Ginerva."

"How dare you two!" She yelled, her fury unmatchable. "Get out! how can you two throw punches in this room. Show some respect!"

The Royals walked out together, both looking thoroughly reprimanded. Harry shoved him against the wall the second he was out of ear shot of Ginerva. "Don't think for one second of using her against me, Malfoy. I have been lenient with your betrayals in the past, but I won't let you hurt her in an attempt to hurt me."

"You always think that everything is about you don't you, Potter?" Draco pushed him back, straightening out his jerkin.

"When my closest friend is attacked by a werewolf who is a supporter of Voldemort I get a little suspicious as to why you had him roaming your castle. Or maybe it is because you're a part of them."

"What are you saying, Potter?" Draco grit his teeth.

"I'm saying that maybe a Death Eater planned it and sent there executioner out to do the job."

Draco felt his magic nearly strangling him. He wanted to hurt Potter for even daring to accuse him of planning such an uncouth thing. Potter seemed to sense his anger and instantly his protection magic sent a wave through Draco. "I'm claiming her."

"Not if I have something to say about it." Potter growled.

"You plan to claim Lady Ginerva, right?" he had a devilish smirk on his face. "If you even think about claiming Lady Bell to keep her away from me I'll take your pretty little red head and make her do what Weasley's do best. I've always wanted a lot of children."

"I always did love the romance that these fairs bring about." Dumbledore interrupted the boys at the best time. Stopping what could be a fight to the death between the two. "How is her condition?"

The boys avoided the older wizards eyes, somehow he managed to make the both feel like toddlers. they followed him back in the room, getting the glares akin to daggers from Lady Ginerva. She wiped some tears from her eyes upon seeing Dumbledore. She wasted no time crossing the room to hug the man. He pat her on the head until the tears passed.

"Severus, the potion."

Snape walked to the unconscious girl and appraised her. "Prince Draco, come here." The Prince moved quickly, his godfather always had a way of telling him to jump and he would leap. "Get behind the girl and raise her up. She need to be sitting to drink it."

Draco did as he was told, slowly raising her top half up and sliding behind her till her back was completely pressed against his front. He never noticed how much smaller she was compared to him til now. He pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder, brushing the hair away from her eyes and mouth. Snape tilted her chin open, pouring the viscous liquid into her mouth and massaging her neck until she swallowed.

"Keep her sitting up for a few more minutes. If she starts to vomit turn her to her side."

"What did that do anyway?"

"It's Wiggenweld. It should awake a person from magic induced sleep."

"What if it wasn't magic induced."

"Judging by the symptoms, I would say in one way or another it was. I doubt it was a sleeping potion, but more an exhaustion of magical power. Give it a day or two."

"A day or two?" Ginerva cried. "It's already been sennight!"

"And she is in the best possible care here in Slytherin. I intend to stay here and watch over her, Lady Ginerva. You don't need to worry about her being neglected."

"I'm supposed to put my trust in more Slytherins with her welfare is more what you're saying. Why couldn't you bring Promfrey?"

"Because several Slytherin women have taken ill to the cold weather in Gryffindor. She stayed with them to ensure they get over-"

"They get over something as simple as a cold. Yet Bell gets some of the most incompetent and untrustworthy healers in the four reaches." Ginerva had an unparalleled temper.

Draco was enjoying the fact the attention on the room was on Severus. He was rather comfortable in his current position to the point that he could actually recline back against the headboard and fall right to sleep. He turned to look at her face, so close to his own. her bruises had faded to a greenish yellow, the small cuts nothing more than tiny scabs. Her freckles still dotted her face and her eyelashes, wet with tears it seemed were curled delicately. He couldn't resist kissing her cheek when he felt no one would see him.

It was faint. Enough to make his body shiver right down the spine. Her magic gave him a jolt and he almost thought he imagined it until another tiny wave caressed his skin. He looked up, his expression pure joy. "I can feel a little magic coming from her."

_I can feel you. _She spun around, looking for the voice that just spoke. She cried out, hoping that the voice speaking to her would hear her, but there was something wrong yet oddly familiar about this place. She shivered, holding herself tightly trying to warm up.

"What's happening?" Draco yelled, feeling her magic fluctuate again, this time different, this time it scared him. "There is something wrong!"

"Prince Draco, please leave." the Healer said firmly, lifting the girl from him and Snape pulled him away.

"She is just starting to show signs of waking up! Magic shouldn't fluctuate like this. It feels wrong. What is happening to her?"

"Her body suffered severe trauma. She has healed, yes, but your Grace, sometimes the thing that takes the longest to heal is the mind." The healer urged, another came around the curtain, ushering them towards the door.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Move!" he pushed the witch out of the way and grabbed the girls shoulders. He pushed every ounce of magic he could feel right back at her. He felt his magic connect with hers and she began to shake underneath him. Her body reacted in violent tremors.

"Wake up, damn it!" he yelled.

A burst of magic knocked everyone off their feet. Hermione stopped shaking. Her body laid deathly still and he jumped forward to check if she was breathing. She bolted upright, gasping for air and yet again knocking him backwards. At first she was confused, unable to remember how she got there. The pieces clicked into place and in a second she was crying out. It was a sick anguished sound that could rip your hear t out just hearing it.

Harry was the first to make it to the bed. His arms wrapped around her shoulders hugged her tightly. She buried her head in his neck, soaking his collar with her tears. "I'm here, M.."his voice stuck, "Bell."

"He's dead, Harry. I killed him...I-"

"You saved yourself." Harry whispered, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes. Somehow his embrace had always made problems feel like sand slipping through her fingers. "Made quite of a scene of it too. Poor Ginny has the puffiest cheeks I've ever seen."

Hermione let out a laugh. It was painful, like her whole body rejected the idea of any happiness. "I want to come home."

* * *

I gave you the Harry you so desperately wanted. Now we just need Ron.


	8. Betrayed

They gave my father six months to live four months ago. now it just seems like every day i wake up is another week lost. I'm sorry it took so long, I have been working hard to push it out, but I am rationing my time accordingly. You'll have a lot more updates in the future. Please do not worry about me abandoning my story. It is the only thing keeping me grounded at the moment.

* * *

She looked to Harry for approval and found him devoid of it. He clinched his jaw, glaring in Draco's direction. "I can't bring you home."

"What? Harry, you're the King-"

"Of Gryffindor. And in order to keep the countries peaceful I must recognize the rules of our annual season. If I bring you home, then it means that I have spoken for you. I have to leave you here."

"That's not true! I read through the entire list of rules." Of course she would, harry thought.

"I can't bring you home." he pleaded with her to be quiet in the room full of people. She glanced around, catching eyes with Draco. "Have you got something to do with this?"

"He's been at your bedside for nearly a week. You should give the Prince a break." Ginerva said, hating the fact she stuck up for him, but couldn't not tell her friend the truth.

Draco stepped forward, feeling rather exposed in the room too full of Gryffindors. "I do have something to do with it." He said honestly. "I have told your King of my plans to claim you and he has agreed to it. Haven't you Potter?"

"You must be kidding me? Harry would never do that. Harry?" she looked at her friend to see the defeated look on his face. She pushed him away from her. The faces in the room looking just as locked in the decision as Harry, with the one exception of Prince Draco, who had a smile on his lips.

She suddenly felt like a caged animal in the room. Her closest confidants had betrayed her. She swung her legs over the bed, to realizing how weak she was, but desperate to get away from all of it. She felt like his claws were digging back into her throat ready to squeeze the air out of her lungs. Harry was supposed to fix this. Harry was supposed to make sure the Prince wouldn't continue on this path.

"You shouldn't stand, Milady!" a Healer urged but she surged forward, dizzy and broken towards the door. She slammed it shut behind her running aimlessly, barefoot and clothed in nothing but a night gown. She turned down as many hallways and climbed and ran down stairs until her feet met the spongy grass of the outside.

She let her feet carry her down the hill, stopping only when a small golden horse, no unicorn, looked up at her. It was just a filly, didn't even have its horn yet. It sniffed her. Watching her carefully before nudging her hand with its nose. She had never seen one before. Entranced she reached up and pet it. It neighed, rubbing its neck against her side. Hermione let her body drop to the ground, the unicorn followed, resting its head in her lap, as if knowing she needed someone.

"Lady Bell!" Draco yelled as he came down the hill. He froze when he saw half laying on the unicorn at the bottom. Her body was wracked with sobs, but he couldn't comfort her when he was part of the problem. His breath caught when the other Unicorns circled around her and the filly, creating a barrier against him it seemed.

"What's all the commotion?" Lucius sneered walking out and joining the group that formed. The crowd parted for him, from the top of the hill he could see the girl, now in the middle of the herd. Severus came to stand next to him.

"How is it that you always manage to look like you have nothing to do with these things?"

"Good timing." Lucius smirked staring down the hill. "Marvelous creature, no?"

"They are."

"I mean the girl." Lucius said again, his hand resting on the cane that he didn't need.

"You have no idea who you are welcoming into your family." Snape sneered. He had always respected the girl, regardless of how he treated her. She was an insufferable know-it-all but her eyes always held an incredible amount of wonder at the world around her. So eager to please her tutors and friends with new found knowledge of the wizarding sect. She was very much like Queen Lily had been as a child. "The Weasley's wanted her to marry their son, Ronald."

"A woman of her caliber shouldn't be wasted on a Weasley. Draco has been too disinterested in the other women."

"Not disinterested enough to bed them."

Draco stepped closer to the herd of unicorns, braving the possible trampling or impaling that could come about. The largest of the herd stared him down, he knew he should approach slowly and wait for them to move on, but he was never one to wait. He strut past them, angering the herd as he approached not only there filly, but the girl he cared about. The filly jumped up, awkward on its legs and pushed him away with his nose, rearing his teeth in a warning.

"Come back to the castle, love. I promise that I will make it up to you."

"You don't understand." she sniffled, wobbling as she got off the ground. She braced herself on the unicorn. She looked up the hill to see the crowd of people staring down at her and suddenly remembered herself. She gasped, wringing the nightgown in her hands.

Draco unclipped his from his shoulders, walking forward slowly to wrap it around her shoulders. The filly neighed, clopping down on the Prince's arm in protest. The Prince cried out in surprise, still held in place by the blasted unicorn.

"Let him go." Bell said calmly and the unicorn let him go, but he could have sworn the unicorn glared at him. She clutched the cloak around her shoulders, she was a vision to behold. Her hair was curled down her back, a mess from all the time spent in the infirmary. There was something marvelous about the way her cheeks flushed and her fingers wrapped so delicately around his cloak.

She walked out of the circle in front of him, parting the unicorns as she went. He held his arm protectively as he followed behind her. The crowd on the hill parted for her as well. Silence forcing her to feel on edge.

"You should be resting, Lady Bell." King Lucius remarked as she stopped before him. "I had a room closer to Draco's set up for you. That way we can ensure your safety better."

"Thank you, your highness. I will retire there for the night then."

"I'll come with you, Bell." Harry butt in, trying to take her arm.

"I would rather be alone." she snipped, bowing to the both of them. "Will you escort me to my room, your grace?"

"My pleasure." Draco smiled.

He stopped at her door, opening it and peering in. She hesitated at the door, he could see the worry on her face. "Would you like me to check it before you sleep?"

"If it wouldn't burden you, I would like that." she said meekly. He walked in, turning when she didn't follow, but it was obvious that she was too mannered to risk a scandal.

"The rooms clear. Your maids with be in shortly."

"Will it be the same one as before?" Hermione asked stepping inside the room.

"No, we have a lady-in-waiting that will assist you from now on, she will see to it that all of your maids are performing their duties correctly."

"And my old maid?'

"From what we could see the muggle had a hard time lighting your fire correctly at night. She should have checked your room that night."

"So what have you done with her?"

"Done with her?" he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not a monster, Lady Bell. It's a honor to be allowed to work in this castle as a muggle and she brought shame on her family for routinely forgetting her duties. I had her dismissed."

"She was just a girl."

"At a disadvantage. Muggles need to be sharper if they intend to keep up in our world. I don't employ the week and it's enough to have the filthy creatures in my damned castle, let alone have incompetence."

Hermione fought to control the anger in her. "You should go. It's improper of you to be in here, My lord."

"Have I struck a chord with you or something?"

"I'm just tired, you r highness."

"You've been asleep for a week. You're hardly tired." he pulled at his lip in thought. "Every time I mention a muggle or a mudblood you get all tense on me. I can feel the influx in your magic, so don't try to pretend you're not angry. What is it? A muggle maid your found of? Or do you have a mudblood friend?"

"Something like that." she replied. The door opened further to reveal a tall beautiful brunette. She eyed the two with dull indifference. "Your highness, surely you're not harassing my Lady when she would be resting."

"It is a shame you missed the season this year Astoria. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see you again."

"I too was optimistic." she glowered at him. She was absolutely beautiful. Hermione couldn't look away from the younger girls pale complexion against the dark waves and clear blue eyes.

"I'll take my leave then." Draco lifted Hermione's hand to kiss it gently. "Rest well, Lady Bell. I expect to be able to spend tomorrow with you."

"Insolent prat, isn't he?" Astoria said after the door shut and walked to the chaise lounge in the room. She walked like she floated on the ground. Hermione was awed by the grace she had. "I like what they did with the room. Purple does suit you."

Hermione sat down opposite of her. She felt faint from the day's events.

"I'm surprised you aren't letting the King and Lady Red visit you. He did travel all this way."

"He has a tendency to act of impulse."

"You have been quite the spectacle around here." she stood up walking to the armoire. She pulled open the doors to reveal the new contents inside. 'The King has replaced your ruined clothing. I hope that your weren't too attached to it."

She pulled a pink shift from it, holding it open so Hermione could slip her arms through it. She pulled it closed, pinning it shut. The other girls hands busied themselves with fixing Hermione's hair. "It hasn't exactly been an easy time for me here."

"With his attention that it to be expected."

"I may sound forward but you seem to speak from experience."

"A left over feud from my sister I suppose." Astoria drawled.

A maid walked in with food and tea, pouring it for both the ladies before other maids came to turn down the bed and start the fire. Hermione had never seen so many maids in one room. "Enough. My Lady needs to rest, she is rather peaky and you are all causing too much commotion."

"I do hate when they crowd my space. I wish they would all properly bathe, it smells too much like the stables now."

"I can't smell anything but the tea."

"I would assume you low born if you weren't here on your season."

"Why is it that you did not take yours?"

"Next year will be much better for me. next year Slytherin will travel to Ravenclaw and the Prince will be looking then."

"It is all about connections for you then?"

"Well certainly. My father exports rare potion ingredients to the four kingdoms. A marriage to Ravenclaw can lower the taxes on the exports. It's a good business investment. Are your parents not happy about the Prince?"

"I'm not sure they know yet. They have restricted me from sending an owl."

"And what do you think they will think?"

"My parents are rather simple in that respect. They have never put a precedence on who I marry as long as I don't become a shrew living in their house."

Astoria raised a brow at her. She had such freedom growing up it was no surprise how she was handling Draco's admission. She at first thought the girl a total fool, secretly she wondered who the girl was holding out for and knew it would have to be a lower rank than Draco to matter. "So being claimed must be a rather shell shocking experience."

"I just feel that we are more civilized then this old tradition. Shouldn't we have a right to make our own decisions by now?"

"The only decision you have is what you're going to name your first child. I'll warn you though there isn't many to choose from with the constellation tradition they have." Astoria set down the tea she had been sipping for a while now, yet not a single drop was gone. "You should get some rest. I'll be around in the morning to see to it that you are properly taken care of."

"I'm not tired." Hermione remarked, eyeing the other girl suspiciously.

"Don't worry about that. You will be shortly."

Hermione stood up with the tea cup still in her hand. She wobbled on her feet, dropping the cup to the granite floor below. "What did you do?"

"It's just a dreamless sleep potion, dear. You'll wake in the morning." Hermione fell back against the pillows, her furrowed brow relaxing. "The longer your subdued the shorter you have to steer him away from you."

Astoria laid Hermione down and pulled the blanket over her. "You have crawled into a den of snakes, dear. We like to strike when you're not looking."

Hermione woke the morning feeling oddly refreshed. Astoria was already on the chaise flipping through a book with an air of boredom that seemed easy for her. "Oh good, you are finally awake."

"I don't even remember going to sleep."

"You were quite tired after tea." Astoria smiled, clicking her fingers. A few maids walked in to fuss with Hermione's clothing and hair. "Not that dress, its rather a awful color on her. How about the pink one."

Hermione eyed the slinky silk fabric with wide eyes. "That is no more than a night shift."

"It's going to look ravishing on you. Besides who is going to judge the dress the King himself had made for you?"

"It is far too thin."

"Oh enough with the complaints, put on the dress and please the King by wearing it."

"I'm not a show pony, Astoria. Surely the other dress is just a pleasing to the sight."

"Fine." Astoria sighed. "You can be dreadfully boring."

Hermione was happy to cast the pink monstrosity out of her sight. She would look like a trollop wearing something so revealing. They had just finished her hair when a knock on the door made them all turn towards it. A maid opened it to reveal the Prince. He walked into the room, but grimaced as two other sets of steps entered as well.

"I was hoping that you would join me and Lady Red to breakfast." Harry said before Draco had a chance to speak.

"When did my Lady's room become a meeting place?" Astoria perked up, suddenly not so bored. Hermione noted that the girl seemed to thrive on confrontation.

"Actually Potter, I intend to have Lady Bell come with me."

"A double date then." Hermione said interrupting them all before the fight started. "Let me just have a word with King Harry, alone, please."

The others cleared out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. "Tell me why you are planning to leave me here."

"I can't speak about it."

"Why is that? What does he have over you?"

"Ginny." Harry said quickly. His entire body on edge. "He told me that he would take Ginny if I took you away from here. I love her, Hermione."

"So it was me or her."

"Yes."

It stung her right in the chest, but she could understand it. "I used to think that you were more than just a man, Harry. We've been through everything together and now you have bargained me off before even trying. I fought beside you. Why did you give me this title, Harry? I didn't need it. I didn't want it."

"I was trying to help you."

"No Harry, you weren't. You were trying to forget what I am. I know how you look at muggles because of your aunt and uncle-"

"My mother was a muggleborn."

"And she was made Queen, wasn't she? It's no surprise that you thought you could change what I am with a title."

"That's not why I did it. I treasure you. You are my closest friend..." he grabbed her hand. "I did it so people would stop thinking that you were below them. I did it to show them that you were better than them."

She cast her eyes to the floor. "When did we ever care what they thought, unless it was because you thought it was true."

She shook his hand from hers, walking to the door. She took a deep breath, straightening herself out. "I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. You must fill me in on everything that I missed."

Draco smiled when she took his arm. "We missed the dance my mother meticulously planned."

"A sure it was a splendid event. What a shame."

"Now that you have woken I hear that she plans to host another, in your honor of course."

"That is too much." Hermione bulked, feeling a overwhelmed.

The four gathered in the carriage, she noted that he made sure they had one rather than horseback. it was rather thoughtful of him. Harry glared at Draco as they squeezed in next to each other. It was funny how they actually acted like siblings, mainly because Draco had an arrogance about him that reminded her of Dudley.

"Ron is riding should be arriving tomorrow." Harry mentioned as they bumped along the road.

"Then someone should owl him and send him home. He shouldn't miss all the Lady's fawning over him." Ginerva looked annoyed at the very idea of her brother coming to Slytherin. That was the very last thing that everyone needed right now.

"He hasn't really been in favor since the affair." Harry grimaced. "At this point he is doing everything to fend off the large one they sent."

"Bulstrode." Malfoy mentioned and started to laugh tirelessly. "She always did have a thing for red heads."

"That woman is taller than most men."

"And rounder too." Draco slapped his knee.

"That's not very polite to speak about a Lady's size like that." Ginerva had a stare that could silence a kingdom.

Harry cleared his throat, "You're right, I apologize for my behavior." he looked at Hermione, his eyes showing guilt in them. "He was worried about you, but Molly wouldn't let him leave immediately like I did."

"Who is taking care of your kingdom, Potter?" Draco jabbed.

"Duchess Minerva. A worthy opponent if anyone tries anything."

"You know you can go back to your kingdom now that she is awake. It's hardly an issue for the King anymore."

"All this bonding will be good for us, Potter. I suspect we will be seeing more of each other in the future."

The carriage slowed to a stop and the boys hopped out first, both extending their hands out to the women inside. Hermione took Draco's hand and for a moment it felt right.


	9. Beastly

This chapter is for shaymars who wanted it so much that she private messaged me twice. You're the reason it didn't take any longer. I should hire you to be my personal assistant and keep me from procrastinating.

Enjoy everyone. Next one will be far more exciting, I just feared rushing it too much.

* * *

She hadn't even known they were in a town because all of the residents were silent at the arrival of King Harry and Prince Draco. It might have been shock enough to see them together let alone visiting the market. The muggles had stopped everything they were doing to bow to them.

Hermione looked around at the people. Her eyes caught a rather dirty blonde who bowed even lower in the crowd, hiding almost. The crowd started to move slowly, but as soon as the others stood the blonde ran to a shop slipping in.

"Will you join me?" Draco asked pulling her attention to him.

"What is that shop right there?" she inquired.

"A local owlery."

"Would you allow me a moment to write a quick letter to my parent's? I'm have never gone this long without writing."

"And you promise not to sneak away from me?"

"I hardly think that it would be easy to run from you."

He smiled at her quip. She was rather serious about it. "Go ahead, I will be close by waiting for you."

Hermione took her leave, walking briskly through the parted crowd. A bell sounded off when a man opened the door for her, allowing her entry. Inside the dark shop the keeper was yelling at the small girl. He grabbed her arm forcing her towards the entry way when he saw Hermione standing there. "Milady-"

"She is who I came to see. Release her arm." she demanded. The shop keeper did as she said. A squirrely little man with string blonde hair and an awkward mustache. "Sarah, come here."

The girl approached slowly, shame all over her face. Hermione reached into a small pouch attached to her dress and deposited some coins in the younger girls hand. "If you have nowhere to go I will send you to Gryffindor. My parent's will take you in, they are very good to their staff and you will be safe there."

"To Gryffindor?" the girls eyes welled up in tears at the sight of the coins in her hands. She had probably never even held more than a knut."

"My home is just on the outskirts of the Godric's Hollow. It's a muggle village." she looked to the shop keeper who seemed to follow their words closely. "I require parchment, a quill, and an empty jar if you have one."

"Right away, milady." he produced the quill and parchment quickly, but needed sometime to find a jar.

Hermione jot down instructions for the girl on one and a letter to her parents on the other.

"What does it say?" Sarah asked staring at the parchment. Of course Hermione had forgotten that a commoner without proper schooling wouldn't know how to read.

"It's exactly how to get to my home. Keep it close."

The shopkeeper came back almost dripping in sweat. He placed the jar on the counter and leaned to get a decent breath. Hermione lifted the glass jar, she let a flame grow in her palm and let it drift into the jar. The room lit up much more, casting a blue glow around.

"It will protect you should anyone try to hurt you."

"And if it goes out."

"I've had one of these in a jar until I've recalled it. It's spelled not to get out of control."

"How will I get there?"

"Take the King's road. Hire a sworn sword for the trip. Tell him he will be paid more on your arrive to Granger Manor."

"Where do I find one of those?"

"Usually in places of ill repute. Try the local inn." Hermione pat the girl on the shoulder. "You should have plenty of money to get there. Owl me when you do."

"I'm sorry that I failed you, Lady Bell." the girl wrapped her arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

"You didn't fail anyone. Now go, before it gets dark. It's a long trip." Sarah, with some hope in her eyes ran out of the owlery.

Hermione tossed a sickle to the man behind the counter. "You would do well never to raise your hand to a woman again. I'm not very forgiving to men taking advantage of their strength." She walked out of the owlery to the marketplace. it was thriving with people, wizard and muggle alike.

Draco stood across the way sipping on a goblet of something frothy, his expression lighting up when he saw her. He walked forward and his eyes never left hers. He looked like an angel with his blonde hair lit up in the light. He held out a second goblet, "Have you had butterbeer before?"

"No." she took a sip, coating her upper lip in the froth. Draco laughed, reaching forward and swiping it off her lip, then licking it off his finger. Hermione gasped, suddenly embarrassed that he would do that in public or at all.

"Now that was something I hope to never see again." Harry muttered to Ginerva, walking up to the couple.

"I'm sure you'll grow used to it Potter." Draco smirked at him. "We'll be married in a ceremony that makes yours look like a commoners, and hopefully I'll have an heir within two years."

Hermione gaped at him. "Two years?" She hadn't really thought it through past the marriage that he proposed. of course sex with marriage was expected, but hearing the word heir was like a stab in the chest. She had suddenly wished her parents had raised her more like Ginerva, because the thought of being a broodmare was something Ginerva was more accustomed too, where it repulsed Hermione.

Nobility came at such a price that she was still angered by Harry's decision. He never gave her a choice, never even asked her if she wanted it before it did it. But now words like duty and heir were something thrown at her almost daily. Now it was her duty to marry and honor her husband with heirs, and if the Prince wanted to marry her then she should be honored regardless of how she felt about his family, country or views.

"Our children will be strong and attractive, they will do good things for Slytherin." Draco said stroking the back on her hand.

"Of course, your grace." she said smiling quickly before taking another sip of the butterbeer. She glanced at Ginerva and Harry. She wanted to hate them right now. She wanted to blame them for everything happening.

"Did you tell your parents about me in the owl?"

"I did not. I'm sorry your grace, but I don't like to worry them."

"And why would they be worried?" he narrowed his eyes. "Is there a feud between our families?"

"Certainly not, my family likes to stay out of W..." the spell stuck the words in her throat. She hated how picky it could be when it sensed her telling too much. "political affairs. They like to keep their attention to the land they take care of and the people on it."

"So why?" he said now, his curiosity turning to anger.

"It's not you, your grace. I'm just worried about them after I was attacked-"

"Speak no more. You needn't defend yourself further. I understand." he grinned. "You wouldn't want them to think that I was the reason for the attack and that choosing you was because of that."

Hermione lowered her eyes, which he took as embarrassment, but it was truly relief. She took another sip of the delicious drink before looking around the market. "What was the plan for today?"

Draco looked to Harry and Ginerva, his expression showing that they were intruding on their day. "I was hoping to show you around the market, and perhaps get you a gift. I know it's rather forward of me to buy you something so soon, but I wanted you to be able to see the beauty that Slytherin holds. I know that you are not very happy about my decision, but I won't stop trying."

"I haven't a need for anything." she said honestly. She was raised to not throw money around carelessly regardless of how much her parent's fortune was.

"Just humor me, Lady Bell. I assure you we will find something of value to you here."

Harry chuckled, knowing full well that Hermione would probably be the woman to pick a simple potion ingredient or a book rather than jewels or a dress. "This should be fun to watch."

"Must you constantly interrupt, Potter?"

"Can't you two be civil for one minute?" Hermione said sternly, quieting the two. "Let's tour around then."

Draco brought her into a tailors shop, then a jeweler's, neither of which had anything catching her eye. It wasn't till they walked into a pet shop, which Ginerva said was a horrid waste of time, did they see something that made her stop in her tracks. It was the most hideous flat face orange cat. It was larger than a normal cat, Hermione deduced, looking it over till she realized that it was half kneazle. The cat looked up at her lazily at first, but its yellow eyes widened when they met hers. The interaction between the two seemed like an eternity.

Hermione reached out to it, not listening when the shop keeper yelled for her not to, the cat nuzzled against her hand and in one swift movement jumped right into her arms. "Is this cat for sale?" she asked the shocked shopkeeper who seemed reach to throw themselves on a chopping block.

"He is, thing has been here for years, won't go home with anyone."

"Or could stand the sight of him." Harry joked getting a rather evil glare from the cat as if it understood him.

"I'll take him." he said allowing the cat to wrap itself around her shoulders to lay down. "Does he have a name?"

"We call him crookshanks...because of the legs." the shopkeeper said, relief on their face probably because they were getting rid of the small lion. "Did you want a cage for him or anything?"

Draco started to point out the items that he wanted for the cat his future betrothed decided on. He was beginning to think she was something of a patron for lost causes the way she always defended...or in this case bonded with something so strange or impure. Crookshanks, being good for his new owner walked to the cage Draco had bought and settled himself down on the large bed. Hermione looked pleased with the gift she decided on, that was enough for him.

"Shall we put him in the carriage and continue to look around?" Draco asked and Hermione, feeling a little tired from all the looking around decided instead it was time to head back to the castle. Hopefully they would make it in time for the feast.

Hermione let the cat settle on her lap for the ride back, much to the discomfort of the boys who he was staring at like they were a piece of meat ready to pounce on.

"I can't believe you picked that thing." Harry voiced leaning a bit closer to Crookshanks to get a good look at him. one paw extended quickly, swiping just short of the King's face. Hermione couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"That's what you get for insulting him." she smiled to Draco. "Thank you very much for him. He is a wonderful gift."

"Yes, hopefully he doesn't try to kill me in my sleep." Draco replied stiffly, but when laughter filled the cart they all seemed to relax a bit more.

Astoria looked like she sucked on a lemon when Hermione came in with the giant cat. It instantly made itself at home on the bed but it cocked its head to the side when it saw Astoria. It's mouth twitched, a tooth snagging with the lip and looking menacing towards the younger woman. Astoria glared right back at it.

"What kind of beast did you bring back?"

"A half kneazle. Isn't he beautiful."

"I would choose a different word to describe the creature." Crookshanks stretched, digging his nails into the silk of the bedding. "It's going to destroy all of the furniture."

Astoria sneezed so forcefully that she nearly fell from her seat. She turned to glare at the cat who was now rolled over on its back, stretched out and rubbing its fur into the bedding. Astoria sneezed again, this time jumping up from the chaise. "That beast is trying to kill me!"

"Let's just open the window, it could just be his fur."

"I bet Draco did this on purpose to annoy me." Astoria growled and Hermione stared at her. Why was this girl so fixated on Draco. Did that bother her? She throttled that slight jealous feeling in her chest, not understanding it. Crookshanks jumped off the bed, curling around her feet. Astoria pushed open the window in the room, letting the breeze fill the room with fresh air.

Harry took a walk with Ginerva after they had gotten out of the cart. She could sense that he was anxious to tell her something. Finally, when they were out of earshot of other people Harry seemed to deflate. She had seen him like this before, before Voldemort disappeared, he had always seemed to carry the world on his shoulders. The past year had been such a change on him, he was more carefree.

"What is it, Harry?"

"It's Hermione."

"You'll get her out of here, right?"

"He doesn't know, Ginerva. He is dead set on her, and if I take her away he will claim you."

"He told you that?" Ginerva frowned. "It doesn't really surprise me. You should see whenever they lock eyes, Harry. I know that you can't feel it like I can but their magic is perfectly lined up."

"Their magic-"

"I've never seen anything like it. If things were different, Harry, they would be soul mates."

"You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"He won't reject her Harry. When the truth is revealed, he won't."

"You're willing to bet Hermione's life on that?"

They fell silent. Voldemort was gone, but the prejudice wasn't. Draco might not hurt her, but what of his parent's or the followers of the Dark Lord? Ginerva took Harry's hand squeezing it tightly.

"This sight never ceases to turn my stomach." The red head leaned over his horse to stare at the two.

"You were due tomorrow." Harry turned beaming a smile at his oldest friend.

"I decided that riding through the night wouldn't hurt. No need to take up camp when a warm fireplace was waiting for me." he jumped down from the horse, walking forward to embrace his friend and sister. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is up and walking around like nothing happened."

"That's Hermione for you." he grinned. "When can I see her?"

"She's back at her rooms now. The prince intends to take her to the feast."

"Malfoy." Ron almost growled. Their families had a hate for each other that lasted for decades. "What does he want with her?"

"Ronald?" A loud squeak came from the castle. A blonde plodded down the steps. Ron groaned audibly.

"Lavender." he said with no amusement in his voice.

"Why are you here early? Have you missed me?"

"Terribly." he said with a flat drawl. "You'll have to excuse me."

"But you have just arrived. I have missed you so much Won-"

"Are you blind or deaf?" Ginerva interrupted. Lavender glared at her. "It's obvious that he didn't come for you. Now go be a warm body for some other poor fool."

Lavender smirked rather than looking shocked. "Of course I'm always the temporary replacement for her. You'll regret treating me like this."

"Don't treat her like that, Gin." Ronald frowned at his sister. "Lavender, can you show me into the castle?"

Lavender smiled at him. They all thought her stupid, she cringed on the inside. They had ruined her reputation with their loud mouths and she knew who was at the center of it all. Little innocent muggleborn Granger.

Hermione nearly dropped her spoon into her bowl when Ronald Weasley walked in with Lavender on his arm and Harry and Ginerva in tow. Her hand shook as she set the spoon down, getting a look from Draco as she did. "Is something wrong, Lady Bell.'

"Wasn't expecting him to arrive early is all." Hermione said and Draco looked up to see the Weasley in his dining hall. She grimaced, suddenly less hungry when Weasley approached the high table, bowing to the King and Queen before turning to Hermione. "Lady-"

"Bell." Ginerva urged him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've lost my appetite actually." she said with a measure of haughtiness that Draco had yet to see her use. "You should bring Lady Purple to eat."

"Will we be able to meet after?"

"I don't think that the Lady will be entertaining anyone but me after dinner." Draco smirked earning a stiff slap on the side from his father under the table.

"I'll have tea with you after dinner, if Lady Red and King Harry join."

"We'll be there." Ginerva said eyeing Draco's reactions.

The red head led Lavender to her seat but his eyes barely left Hermione. Draco felt jealously well up inside of him. He leaned into her, inches from her ear but she didn't even realize how close he was because she too was fixated on the elephant in the room. "I thought that you said I didn't have anyone to worry about." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly in his own.

She retracted her hand from his, a small demure smile on her face. "Trust me you don't have to worried about him."

A maid poured them tea, the only sound in the room was the tea sloshing into the cups. Ronald cleared his throat, trying to garner attention from Hermione and failing. "So, 'Mione, I see that you are close to the Prince."

"He has taken a liking to me."

"He plans to claim her." Harry said with zero humor in his voice. Ron's face grew red with anger, his lip curled at the thought of it, but for once he didn't raise his voice.

"That won't last long." he grinned after thinking about it. "What a waste of a season for him."

Hermione knew that it was true, that no feelings Draco may have for her would last once he knew about her, but hearing it from someone she once considered marriage with was a smack in the face. He did love to remind her how inferior she was to them, didn't he? She sipped her tea, as if hoping the action would hide her displeasure but stiff posture gave her away.

Ron yelled out, spilling the hot tea into his lap. He desperately waved at his crotch, trying to cool it. Crookshanks sat licking his paw from the top of the couch where Ron had been sitting. A smug look on the intelligent cats face. "It tried to maim me!"

"Shame. Crookshanks," she wagged her finger at the cat. "Try harder next time."

"I won't take this hostility from you, Hermione. It's not uncommon for a man to look elsewhere to meet his needs before marriage. You didn't have to be so-"

"I think it's time that we leave, mate." Harry gave him most authoritative voice.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a sudden increase in sound in her room. She opened her eyes to find Astoria ordering around the maids and three women holding sacks of silk cloth. She turned away from them, hoping that they wouldn't notice that she had opened her eyes, but Crookshanks betrayed her with a loud meow and kneading her in the side.

The afternoon went by in a flurry as the maids and seamstresses worked on her dress for the ball that the Queen was planning. The queen herself took to sipping tea watching over the dress being made. Hermione felt as if every move she made was being watched under the Queen's watchful eye. it was hard to not respect her with the air she had about her, as if she were at the top of a mountain staring down at you as you tried to climb it.

"The wedding dress will take much more time." Narcissa frowned, running her fingers over the dress Hermione had put on for the fifteenth time that day. "It's a tradition for the Queen to embroider the first part."

"I'm sure that you are wonderful at stitching. The tapestries in this castle are wonderfully done."

Narcissa laughed then, "I'll let you in on a secret."

"Oh?"

"I'm dreadful at it. I've always told my ladies in wait that they would have to restrict me to one stitch."

The two shared a moment and Hermione felt just a little closer to the top of that mountain.


	10. Enchanted

In two days my father is getting married. It's supposed to be the beginning of something new in his life and sadly all we can think about is how five months ago we were given six. I'll keep writing for you all, but I guess I can warn you that when I get emotionally compromised my writings become dark and twisted. My anger will become words and if you can't handle it...well I did apologize in advance.

* * *

King Lucius strained to see through the thick fog hanging in the trees. A few dark figures drew closer, coming into view. A witch with thick dark curls pulled the hood from her head, smiling wickedly as she did so. Lucius jaw clenched at seeing her, it only meant one thing.

The Dark Lord would be back.

"Bellatrix, it has been a while."

"Not soon enough brother-in-law." she cackled, lacing her arm with her husband Rudolphus. "We've found a spell that can do it. I hear from Wormtail that the King is here in Slytherin."

"So the rat is actually doing his job."

"He came here with the Weasley brat." she smirked. "It's a blood spell. We will need several things, but I have already gathered half. Just get me the King before the faire."

"You intend to kill him?"

"Not yet. The Dark Lord wishes to do it himself." the air seemed to thicken. "He will want to make a point of it during the festivities. It will be the best time for it, all of the kingdoms will be there and we can really make a show of it."

"My son is choosing his bride this year."

"Are you suggesting that the Dark Lord wait because it's your son's special year?" Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, scrutinizing his loyalty.

"You know how anxious I have been waiting for his return. Do not question my loyalty, Rodolphus."

"Get the King for us, and I'll forget you mentioned it."

Prince Draco was beginning to be a little jealous. He glared at the pair talking and drinking tea across the room. They spoke like old friends and shared little secrets with each other. He felt restless that he wasn't the one spending time with her. His mother turned to look at the glare directed at her and raised an eyebrow. Turning to the younger woman next to her. "It seems my son is jealous of our closeness."

"Should I go to him?"

"Absolutely not. Let him stew for a bit. He can be such a brat."

The ball would be that night. Hermione was still reeling that it was being thrown in her honor. She barely remembered the week that she was asleep, just remembering the cold and darkness. The feeling still lingered at times, as if reminding her what using too much power can do.

She watched in the mirror as Astoria laced her dress for her. They ended up going with the pink dress and a golden embroidery around the trim and sleeves. Ginerva watched from behind, her red hair being braided by her maid. "It looks lovely on you."

"Thank you, Red." Hermione smiled, wincing as Astoria tugged too hard on the corset. "When will Harry be here?"

"Shortly, He is attempting to talk Ron off a cliff."

"Why?"

"A certain blonde refuses to leave him alone." Ginerva smirked.

"If I didn't have to think about her as a sister in law in the future then I wouldn't mind him being so tortured by her, but I'm genuinely worried that she is going to be a part of my family tree."

"I'm just happy that I have been able to dodge him with all of the event planning." Hermione said relaxing as Astoria finished the lacing. "Do you think that he will start trouble tonight?"

"Harry has been keeping him on a short rope," Ginerva smiled. "So hopefully not."

A knock on the door alerted all the women in the room. Astoria answered it, sneering at the person behind in. "You can't wait another hour before seeing her?"

"It's like an hour without air." he said loud enough for Hermione to hear and she chuckled at him. "Come in, your grace."

Draco lost the air in his lungs seeing her there. She was leaning against the window with sunlight illuminating her curls. The dress fit her like a glove and he silently thought about how long it would take to get it off. He shook the thought out of respect. They would wait for their wedding night as to avoid a scandal.

"You're beautiful." he watched the pink raise to her cheeks. She was starting to fall for him, he could tell. She wouldn't resist the thought of them much longer.

"Is the Queen ready?"

"She's been ordering around the maids and houseelves for an hour now. I would hate to be her enemy when she wants to get something done."

The hour passed quickly, all of them rather excited for the event. Hermione was astonished to see the dining hall transformed into a forest. Wild purple flowers weaved in vines up trees places on the tables, moss hung down under the canopies. Fairy lights twinkled within the trees giving an otherworldly look to the room.

"It's..." Hermione was at a complete loss for words. She couldn't believe a hall could ever look this wonderful.

"Lady Bell." King Lucius held a hand out to her. "Will you give me the pleasure of the first dance?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Hermione positioned her hand hovering in front of his. She always liked this dance. The steps were simple and with the right partner even being a foot away could feel like you were touching. They moved together, stepping and sway to the music. The King was very gentle with her, graciously turning her over to dance with Draco.

Draco took her hands, turning in a circle with her before pulling her close. When their fingers interlaced she felt it his magic again. She wasn't used to the wave of magic that he seemed to share with her whenever they touched. She found herself rather lost in his eyes, so much so that she didn't even realize that they had stopped in the center of the floor. He leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek. "I think I love you."

"I hoped that when you said it you would have more conviction." she smiled. Her hand on his shoulder and the other tucked in his.

"I didn't want to startle you."

"Anytime a person says the word love I assume it means to startle somehow."

"And you've avoided saying it back."

"I'm not sure yet. If I say it I want to mean it."

"May I cut in." Ron said sticking his hand incredibly close to them, urging her to take it.

"We're enjoying our alone time."

"You can't hog the Lady all to yourself. The dance is in her honor, she is obligated." he said with a look on his face showing he would make a scene.

"Fine Ronald, we will dance. Once."

Ron's palms were sweaty against hers. She couldn't remember how she had ever had feelings for someone so infantile. They had been through so much together that at one point he made her feel safe, but thinking back she had always been the one to get him and Harry out of the rough spots. He stepped closer to her, breathing heavily into her face.

"I'm sure Lavender is waiting for your attention."

"Do you have to bring her up every time were alone now?"

"Well I don't see the point in have a private conversation without bringing her up, considering you brought her into our relationship." she sighed. "I want to be your friend again, Ron, but you are making it hard to forgive you for what you've done because you refuse to take responsibility for it."

"You're saying the only way you'll forgive me is if I marry her?"

"Yes." she said flatly and saw the devastation in his eyes.

"And you're just going to let him sweep you off your feet? He hates your kind, Bell." he whispered. "You'll take me back when he rejects you."

"Good bye, Ron." she pulled her hands from his tight grip walking back to Draco. Ignoring the daggers that were being glared in her direction.

"You look lovely." Harry smiled handing her a goblet.

"And you look very handsome in your dress robes. Where did your date go?"

"She'll be right back. She was just complimenting the Queen on her decorating."

"I can't believe that a room could look like this."

"Did Ron behave?"

"Yes and no. He is holding out of the delusion that I will marry him and forgive his transgressions." she said drifting off slightly as a fairy fluttered down from the canopy to look her right in the eyes. She had never been so close to one but could understand why some people would try to capture such an interesting creature.

"Careful. They bite." Draco said waving the creature off. "Where's Red?" He asked Potter, regretting for a moment to show that he was actually enjoying his time with a Weasley and worse Potter.

"Did you miss me?" Ginerva asked with a smirk on her face. "You'd think it wasn't a party if people weren't asking where I was every moment."

"Out of avoidance I'm sure." Malfoy replied, but smiled slightly to Hermione. "My father says you are a very graceful dancer, Lady Bell."

"You're father is a strong lead, I couldn't possibly miss a step." she smiled.

Astoria walked into the ball room, catching Hermione's eye with the powder blue envelope that she held. She knew instantly who it was from and walked to her to take it. "Strange that it wasn't sent in parchment." Astoria noted with a small smile.

"Thank you for delivering it. Perhaps you should go to bed, Astoria. It may be time for you to sleep." Hermione commented back.

She opened the letter away from everyone, pleased to see that both her parents were doing well and thinking about her. Sarah had arrived with a large portly man, both in need of work apparently and her father had found jobs for them. They were kept up to speed by Dumbledore about her falling ill, but in natural form from the Wizard he didn't tell them the severity nor how it happened.

"A letter?" Draco asked, she jumped, turning to narrow her eyes at him.

"How is it that you can find me in a crowd like that?"

"I'm hurt that you don't know." he frowned. "Haven't you learned anything about my ability?"

She frowned. "I apologize. It's not a common ability to be able to sense one's magical signature."

"I will always be able to find you." he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He sniffed her hair, sending shivers down her back as his breath brushed her ear. "So don't try to run off on me."

"Perhaps I should have lit the place more. This is a public gathering, Draco, stop being so obvious with your affections." Narcissa told him, but there was no anger in her voice. "Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Bell?"

"Absolutely." she found herself frowning as Draco removed his arms from her, saddened by the sudden loss of warmth. Draco took a moment's leave. Hermione watched him go, a small prang in her chest reminding her what she herself was trying to ignore.

"I won't lie to you, Bell. I didn't like you when we first met."

"To extend the same courtesy, your highness, the feeling was rather mutual." she lowered her eyes to convey her shame.

"I didn't realize how my son could be taken by someone so quickly." she smiled to the younger girl. "You are strong and intelligent. Everything that I could hope for in a daughter."

Hermione felt a lot of things in that moment but shame seemed to take a precedent. She tried to be honest about everything, but the one thing that she couldn't say...it would ruin everything.

Draco could feel something _off _ in the castle. He walked to his father feeling it become stronger until it made his stomach turn. His father spun the Ogden's in his crystal tumbler, a pensive look on his face told Draco there was most definitely something on his mind.

"I figured you would find out before I told you."

"Why is _she _here?" Draco asked, looking around for the woman who was the source of the erratic magic.

"Because she is your aunt and she is going to bring him back."

"You promised." Draco said in a hushed whisper. His father had promised him that the Dark Lord was gone, gone for good. Draco remembered as a child seeing him several times. The man would suck the temperature out of the room and make the strongest men cower.

"Be a man, Draco. You have something to protect now."

* * *

Another chapter will come shortly. This one is rather short, but finally...finally I can get into the good stuff.


	11. Blood

It was one beautiful wedding full of friends and family and my father is ecstatic. We couldn't have wished for a better day for them to marry. Such a happy day with great feelings and now I give you a chapter which is really just the beginning. Enjoy.

* * *

The last week before the faire seemed to fly by in Draco and Narcissa's presence. She couldn't admit it but she felt like they could actually be a family. Her feelings for Draco were hard to express but the royal had done it, he did what he promised he would do only a few weeks ago and she had fallen. She fell hard.

Draco seemed to be almost desperate to be by her side at all times. He clung to her as if it would be the last day that he would see her every day, and she had a nagging feeling that he knew her secret, but the revulsion she was sure would come with the revelation was absent.

Hermione woke with a heavy feeling in her chest and her flames dancing around her. Astoria stood with her back flat against the wall, shaking in fear. "Astoria?"

"You just lit up in flames! How do you do that while you sleep?" the younger girls voice wavered. She was terrified.

"Calm down, Astoria. It's alright."

"Calm down? Calm down! I reached to wake you and you burst into flame! How can you ask me to calm down when I was nearly turned into a dragon treat?!"

Come here." Hermione ordered, pulling the flames back up to her hand. "You could have touched me, and I assure you as long as you mean no harm to me you would be fine."

"I'd rather not try." Astoria relaxed a little. Stepping away from the wall just a little bit.

"Suit yourself." Hermione said shaking her hand until it disappeared. "Today is the faire. Is it right to feel more nervous than excited?"

"A man is going to declare his claim for your hand today. I would be nervous as well."

"What should I wear?"

"Well...there is that pink dress."

Hermione huffed. "Fine. I'll wear the blasted pink dress."

"It will be nice to finally know your name, My lady."

"It will be nice to have this spell lifted." she smiled, pulling the pink dress out. She wished her parent's could of come. she wished that they could see the man she had fallen for and approved of him, because they would, but he wouldn't approve of them. No he wouldn't approve of two muggle healers, no matter how accomplished they are in their own right.

Ginerva met her, a smile beaming on her face because today Harry would announce their plans to marry. She appraised Hermione, feeling the mix of nervousness in her. Her hand reached out for her arm, squeezing it. "He won't reject you."

"You don't know that, Ginerva."

"I know that no man would reject you in a dress like that. You are showing a fair amount of skin."

"The King had it fashioned for me." she shuffled nervously, tugging at the fabric above her breasts. "I've pinned it closed a bit more."

Ginerva laughed, taking the pin off and resetting it to give her a bit more coverage. The Prince would certainly love the look she was sporting. "Hufflepuff just arrived and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shouldn't be far behind. We should go dine with the other Lady's."

Over the next hour Lady's from all four Kingdoms had arrived. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of Luna Lovegood. Her father was a past informer to the Queen of Ravenclaw, before he went crazy from his wife's death. She walked to them, a dreamy look in her eyes that no one could fake if they tried. She took one look at Hermione and a smile graced her lips. "You're aura is glowing...have you found your soul mate?"

"My aura now?" Hermione giggled. "Did you find your own?"

"I won't know until he picks me I suppose. Hopefully he doesn't become confused, there is a lot of wrackspurts in the area." Luna looked past Hermione, "You are not a very happy person."

"Are you Lady Bell?" A fair skinned girl with black hair and a pug nose was glaring at her.

"Do you need something?"

"Was it a love potion or something?" she glowered. "He was mine and I didn't come back to let you take him."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to make introductions in an hour?" Hermione said with the soft smile. She was going to handle this matter gracefully. This young woman clearly felt an bit entitled to Draco.

"I can see right through you." she gritted, her thin lips stretching over her pearly white crooked teeth. "You won't have him.'

"You may want to be more careful about the way you speak to her," Ginerva said with the coldest tone she could muster. "She'll be your queen one day."

"We'll see you again, I'm sure." Hermione took the arms of Luna and Ginerva and moved to the side of the room, hoping the hour would go quickly. "Have you seen Harry at all?"

Hermione asked after seeing Snape with a scowl on his face nearly running through the hall. She hadn't seen that look in nearly a year, not since they recovered the Sorcerer's stone to stone the mad man from getting to full power again.

"I haven't..." Ginerva's eyebrows wrinkled with worry. "He must just be getting everything together for today. He'll want to make a grand gesture I'm sure."

"Of course." Hermione said but didn't believe it for a moment.

"Line up!" Bathilda Bagshot crooned. Her raspy voice managing to call all of the Ladies attentions. They turned to her eager to have the spell lifted. It was a freedom in itself. The older woman chanted, her voice a low rumble until the weight of the spell literally was pulled off the women. Bathilda stumbled slightly, the mass spell becoming much harder with age.

"You are released. And good luck to a profitable marriage for all of you."

Hermione found herself shaking, actually shivering from the nervous feeling that took over her. Ginerva took her hand sending some calming magic her way. Hermione managed the smallest of smiles, always happy when Ginerva calmed her nerves.

Harry's head lulled to the side, blood dripping from his mouth. He peaked his eyes opened, one too swollen to see much. A groan escaped his lips. He longed to move but was tied tightly against something cold and hard. Feet came into his view, long dark robes swished over them.

"We have the blood, had to knock him unconscious to get that ridiculous protection off of him." she cackled, gripping the boys chin and pulling him up to face her. "Oh good! You're awake just in time to see the Dark Lord rise again."

A cauldron bubbled only feet from them, casting an eerie green light across the graveyard. A portly rat like man walked to the cauldron with a silver blade, sweat dripping down his mole ridden face. He gulped, holding the blade up high, hesitating for a moment. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." he said, as if to steel himself for the task at hand. In a split second the blade sang as it cut through the air, sending the hand and a good amount of blood into the concoction.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Harry's blood dripped in, causing it to spatter and bubble with more intensity.

Bellatrix released him, walking to the cauldron like a mother to her child. Harry felt the ropes loosen, dropping him to the ground as a small hand clapped unto the rim of the cauldron and started to pull itself out. The fetus like creature fell to the ground with a splat, but its bones and skin stretched, growing it seemed. Harry scrambled backwards, as fast as his swollen and broken limbs would allow him.

"Lady Pansy of House Parkinson." Bathilda announced. Pansy looked at Draco expectantly, waiting for someone to lay a claim to her. Seconds became a minute and finally Bathilda ushered her along down the steps.

"Lady Ginerva of House Weasley." It was Ginerva's turn to look for the man to claim her. Her eyes found Dumbledore's. He sat stock still in his seat next to the empty thrown reserved for Harry. After a moment he raised his hand.

"Lady Ginerva of House of Weasley. King Potter wishes for your hand in marriage." Dumbledore spoke for the absent King. Ginerva found herself unable to move. Something was wrong. She could feel it, she could sense it in the crowd.

Harry tried to stand as cloaked wizards started to surround Voldemort. The Dark Wizard had his slit like eyes trained on Harry. His face was no longer like a humans. He looked more like a snake than ever. He raised his hand to Harry, ready to suck the life out of him when something tugged at Harry's navel, pulling and twisting him someplace new.

"Duchess Hermione of House Granger." Bathilda called and Hermione met Draco's eyes. She saw him mouth her name, slowly, trying to remember it. His eyes widened a fraction. He stood up in his chair, mouth opening to speak when an explosion of dust and wood blew apart the stage. Hermione flew backwards, smashing into a wall with so much force her ribs cracked.

"Bell!" he screamed, running off his platform towards the stage. "Hermione!" he yelled. A cloaked man grabbed him around the middle, struggling with him until his hood fell. The platinum blonde hair gave him away. "Let me go, father! Let me go!"

Harry coughed the dust out of his lungs. Turning to see Ginerva and Hermione on the ground feet from him. His head spun. He had no idea how he got back to the faire, but when he landed he was lucky to have his barrier up to cushion the near catastrophic fall.

"She's a mudblood." Lucius growled, feeling guilty even as he said it. Lady Bell, no, Hermione Granger was an exemplary witch who deserved his respect, and today she would most likely die at their hands.

"I don't care." Draco shoved his father away as another explosion, this time more lethal blew up behind them. Ladies and Lords scrambled to escape as hooded figures started casting curses and spells to maim everyone in the area.

"I always did love the yearly faire!" a voice boomed from the highest platform, his eyes alight with the thought of all the power he could hold with these young esteemed members of the magical royalty.

Hermione gasped for air as she smack Ginerva's face to wake her. Harry crawled to them, looking more broken then each of them. She could hear Ronald calling to them, clamoring through the screaming people to get to them. He jumped over rubble, his expression more of fury than fear. "Is she dead?" he tensed at the sight of his sister.

"No, just out cold." Harry answered, pulling the red head to him. "We need to get out of here."

"What the hell happened, mate?"

"Later Ron." Harry grunted holding Ginerva tightly to him, as Ron helped Hermione to her feet. She coughed into her hand, blood leaving a metallic taste in her mouth. He struggled to keep her up as she stumbled, but he kept her close to them, regardless of their issues when they were in danger they always came through for eachother.

"Bell!" She didn't turn to look, she knew who it was. He pulled her from Ron's hold, turning her to face him and grabbing her face to look her in the eyes. They stared at each other in the middle of the battlefield. Time stopped. He grabbed her cheeks, pulling her face to his and smothering her in a kiss. She gasped for breath, but kissed him back. It wasn't sweet or soft. It was hard and raw and pulled at every feeling she had. It was true and told her that he meant every word he said. "Go to the stables, ride down to the valley I brought you to the first day. You can escape if you go now."

"Come with us." she wheezed, her lungs not taking in the air they should. His eyes told her that he was torn thinking about running with them.

"Draco!" Narcissa screamed out.

"Go Hermione. Go!" he yelled, shoving her as gently as he could to Ronald. "I'll find you. I'll always find you."

* * *

Thank you all who have reviewed the chapters you have read. They have kept my confidence nice and boosted. Another chapter coming soon.


	12. Separated

I wasn't lying when I told you all this would get dark. There will be blood, death, gore, language and situations that can make people with weak constitutions nervous. This is war everyone. Don't expect roses and sunshine.

I'd like to thank everyone that has followed, reviewed, and Favorited this story and me as an author. It really gets me through the days.

* * *

Draco stared transfixed at the stone floors in his throne room. They were caked in blood and bodily fluids he choose not to define. Days had passed since Voldemort took over his Kingdom, claiming that Lucius could sit the throne, but only because he would need someone trusted to watch over it. Draco however, wasn't spared the torture that came with betraying the man. They knew about Bell...Hermione's true heritage and he was to be retrained.

A blade ran over the skin of his back, lightly, just enough to cut the skin and dribble blood to its surface. Bellatrix ran her finger over the wound, smudging the blood against the his creamy smooth flesh. She touched him with the tenderness of a lover, sickening to the point of vomit, before fisting his hair and yanking his head back to look at her.

"Kill the muggle girl." she ordered. He shook his head again, sure, he never cared for muggles but he wouldn't kill a defenseless muggle. Bellatrix sighed, letting go of his hair, stroking her fingers through it. "When you were a babe you used to look up to me and smile, the purest little smile, you loved your auntie. I never wanted to have to do this, Draco, but you leave me no choice."

Draco looked up at her. He expected to be killed, and if he was to be he wouldn't be staring at the excrement littered floor. She smiled down to him, a crazed smile that broke the boundary of insane.

"Come here, Cissi."

Draco's eyes widened as his mother walked stiffly to them. She was trembling in fear. She tried to speak but it came out a weak sound, her voice gone from screaming. She stopped in front of Draco, reaching her hand out to him. He reached up taking hers, the feeling on legitimate touch giving him a moment of hope. A dagger flashed in front of them, ripping into Narcissa's flesh.

Draco turned on Bellatrix. A feral growl ripping from his chest as he jumped at her. They tumbled to the ground, wrestling for the dagger. Bellatrix laughed as he pressed it into her throat, ready to slit his aunt from ear to ear.

"You want to protect your mother boy?" she asked, wincing as the blade pushed further into her skin. "Kill the muggle or I will kill her."

"How are you going to kill her from the ground, dear Aunt Bella."

"It wouldn't take me more than a second." Voldemort said freezing the blood in his veins. He didn't move. "Get off of your Aunt Draco. I fear she might like it more than you think."

Draco didn't move at first, taking a moment to think about the consequences of slitting the bitch's throat and being done with it. He would be killed of course, his mother too. He got up slowly, his body was on fire. His mother clutched to her arm on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"I understand what it's like the first time." Voldemort said pouring a substance on his mothers arm to heal it. "It hurts at first, you think about what you've done and you can do two things."

Draco gulped as the muggle girl struggled against her bounds. Voldemort walked around her, his eyes appraising her like an object. "You can feel the thrill of the kill, because all of our powers have the ability to do dark things Draco. Even yours can kill, but you have to want it, you have to concentrate." Voldemort lifted his hand and the girl tried to scream but the sound was warbled, water poured from her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her lungs filled with water and drowned her from the inside. "Or you can be weak like them. You can be on the receiving end of a stronger wizards fury."

The girl flopped to the floor, her empty eyes staring up at Draco. The green eyes would haunt him for life it felt. The same girl had changed his sheets and dusted his rooms for three years now. He nearly cried for he couldn't remember for the life of him what her name had been.

"I was so upset to learn that you would consort with a muggleborn. I can't blame you, they are thrifty demons aren't they? Using magic they are unworthy of to climb to our heights." he gave a sick twisted smile. "You'll train every day until you can't feel it anymore and you'll make me proud. I'm sure."

Hermione poured over books in the vast library in Godric's Hollow. She hadn't spoken to any of them other than out of necessity for a week. The others were pooling their efforts elsewhere to strengthen an army to take on Voldemort. The Lords were scared since the faire, some leaving their estates and fleeing to the desert lands or outlining islands. She smacked a book down, its spine splitting against the table. On a normal day she would mourn the loss of a perfect tome, but she couldn't think past all the things they did to get rid of Voldemort, only for the snake to shed his skin and come back stronger than ever.

"You should take a break." Ronald leaned against the wall with a pitcher and goblets in his hands.

"You think Voldemort takes a break?" she took another journal from the stack, working to translate it, hoping for a clue.

"We're going to Hogwarts." He said knowing it would peak her interest. She whipped around to look at him, hardly containing herself.

"When?"

"In the matter of days. Dumbledore apparently foresaw Voldemort coming back and lifted some of the enchantments on it."

"It would be tactically good to be there."

"Smack dab in the middle of the four kingdoms. It would save us a lot of travel time to the fight."

"I can't." she almost whimpered. "My parent's. I can't leave my parents . They will target them. They are wealthy muggles with a title."

"You can't stay here, Hermione."

"Then what do you suppose that I do? Leave my family and all of their people to die?"

"Don't think that I don't know about duty, Hermione. My family needs me, too." he poured the wine into a goblet and set it in front of her. "We're all targets."

Hermione greedily gulped down the wine. Manners be damned, she filled it again. The gravity of the situation weighed heavily on her chest. Tears started to pour. she hadn't cried all week since the attack. She was numb to it all until now.

"'Mione."

"Go away Ronald." she waved her had dismissing him. He grabbed his goblet and the pitcher, only to have her hand stop him. He looked up, excited with the possibility of her forgiving him. "Leave the wine."

As night fell Hermione pulled the heavy velvet robe around her shoulders, clasping it at her neck. She tucked her hair under the hood, muttering a small spell to muffle her steps and movements. She walked cautiously from her room, tip toeing passed Harry and Ronald's doors to the stairs. Clanking alerted her to someone walking her way. She ducked behind the tapestry, struggling to keep her feet hidden from view.

"Lanis has given word that all residents are accounted for and in their respective rooms. Station guards at the entrances and ensure at least three to this corridor." Snape's dry tone ordered the guard. She could almost feel the heat from his proximity. She held in her breath watching his feet move away from her. Suddenly the tapestry was ripped away from the wall. His eyes narrowed at her.

She felt him prod her mind for answers, but fought it. "And where do you think you're going, Lady Granger?"

"Just hoping to get some fresh air."

"You have windows in your room, I suggest you open them."

"I want to see my parents." she said honestly. He kept his dark eyes trained on her, as if determining if it was the truth.

"Come then. I need to collect some things from Spinner's end anyway."

"Really?"

"You've never had a problem grasping things, Granger. Don't start now." his stride was much longer than hers. She fought to keep up with him as he led her to the stables.

Snape sat rigidly as the scared girl clutched to his robes. She tried to keep as much distance between them as possible, but fear kept her close.

A single blue lantern burned in a small window on the East wing of the house. Hermione slid off the horse before Snape could help her, eager to run inside and see her parents. She burst through the door, making a note that it wasn't bolted properly and a guard should be posted. Her father was still awake, pounding away at the mortar for one of his poultices."

"Honey dove." he said in surprise, dropping the pestle. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead. She held tightly, afraid that if she let go he wouldn't be real. "Why are you back so late?"

"Slytherin has fallen." she let out a shuddered breath. "I have to tell you about some things, father, and you're not going to be happy with me."

Her father frowned, smoothing her hair. "I know. You have always tried to hide these things from your mother and I, but you forget that my clientele is not solely muggles, Hermione. I have heard about your adventures with the King and Lord Ronald."

She looked up to him with wide eyes. "I always thought-"

"Thought that your world was so different from ours that we wouldn't understand?" he frowned, holding her at arm's length. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione. I would be lying if I said that your mother and I didn't worry about you. There were days when the sky grew dark and the plants died from a terrible cold and we just knew it had something to do with you."

"So you know about the stone and the basilisk and the-"

"Basilisk?" his eyebrows raised, she gulped.

"Remember the snake skin I brought home?"

"Yes."

"Well...I was sort of attacked by a giant snake and Harry fought it to the death."

"You're increasingly lucky that I let you see the light of day."

"Lady Bell!" A voice cried and she was tackled in a hug. The servant girl remembered herself, disentangling her arms from the older girls body.

"Remember your manners, Sarah." her father chided. Much like he would to her when she was a child. The girl nodded, lifting a basket of nightshade to Richard Granger. "Sarah here is quite good with poultices and even taught me a little about the potions that wizards make. I found that not all of them require magical talent, but magical properties are rather hard to come by if you're like me."

"But I grew up gathering for the healers in Slytherin. So it's easy for me." Sarah smiled, walking to the table to mince a slug. She paused mid slug to look up to Hermione with wide eyes. "He didn't accept you, did he?"

"It's a long story, Sarah." she tensed.

"Voldemort is back and in full power, stronger even. It won't be long before he starts attacking you to get to me. We're going to head to Hogwarts. I want you to gather everyone and come with me."

Her father returned to his mortar and pestle, pounding the bone to fine dust. "I'm not uprooting your mother and the workers to go to Hogwarts. I can't even see the damned castle with all enchantments that Advisor Dumbledore put on it."

"That's it." Hermione pecked her father on the cheek. "I'm going to put wards on the house."

Snape walked into the house as Hermione proclaimed that she would ward such a large residence. His eyes widened by the tiniest fraction at the sight of the potion brewing in the muggles house. "I shouldn't be surprised that someone with Lady Granger's intelligence would try to brew a potion."

"I was looking through her books and found this one." Richard showed the man the book and Snape scoffed.

"You're going to make the weakest potion if you waste your time putting bone dust in it." Snape quickly took over the lab, showing Richard a much better recipe than the one shown. Hermione watched with a sweet smile on her face, only to get a sneer from Snape. "Shouldn't you be warding the house, Lady Granger."

Draco couldn't sleep. Hermione's cat laid protectively at his feet. The damn cat wouldn't leave the castle and kept sneaking back in when he tried to kick it out. He leaned down to stroke it, and the beast took it as a welcome into his lap, jumping up.

"You're bigger than you think." Draco murmured stroking the soft hair of the cat.

He looked down at his hands in the cats fur, jumping when he swore he saw them stained in blood. Crookshanks hissed at him, running under the bed as the Malfoy tried to scrub the blood, now imaginary from his hands. Two muggles. He killed two today as Voldemort sliced his mothers arm open and healed it over and over again. Collapsing on the floor, he felt tears fighting their way down his cheeks.

Crookshanks dragged a cloth to him, dropping it on his leg as he curled up in the boy's lap. He dragged the cloth across his face, blowing his nose into it and tossing it into the fire.

"You alright there, mate?" Blaise asked, slipping into the room as quietly as possible.

"What kind of fucking question is that? Am I alright?" he scoffed, lifting the cat from his lap. It hissed again, angry to be pushed away for the second time. "He's tortured my mum."

Blaise sat on the floor next to him. "What are you going to do?"

"There is nothing else to do." he said with a voice not quite his own. "I'll do what he wants or he'll kill them, then he'll kill me."

"What about Lady Bell."

"I'll find a way." his expression hardened. He would become a monster if it meant they could all be safe. He would do anything he had to do.

Hermione almost finished tying the last bag to a tree around the perimeter. It was powerful magic, hopefully good enough to turn a wizard around or make them lost if they don't know the exact location of the house. A twig snapped in the woods in front of her. She froze with her fingers till holding the knot. A tall man with long dark hair stood in the woods holding a scroll. His face looked a little confused he turned around, not seeing her only feet in front of him. She didn't move or make a sound when she saw her face drawn perfectly on the parchment.

"Any luck over there, Scabior." The dark haired man waved off the person calling to him, sniffing the air. He closed in, stepping only inches from her.

She held her breath, her hands were frozen on the unfinished knot. The other man dropped a body next to Scabior. The woman's hair just barely touched Hermione's robe. "What are you doing?"

"She's heavy."

"Come on then." Scabior said, sparing one last glimpse in her direction before picking the body up.

"Good call, Lady Granger." Snape said reaching over her to finish the knot. Her shaking fingers wouldn't work.

"They were here for me." she was breathing heavy,

"They won't be the only ones. You enchanted the prince of Slytherin, there is quite the price on your head right now." He turned on his heel to walk back to the house. "The Dark Lord will want to make an example out of you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. More soon.


	13. task

It's a shorter chapter than I would have liked, but I couldn't extend it with the ending it has(just this chapter not the story) Another chapter will come shortly, possibly tonight if my Mister ever brings me a snack and a kiss for good measure.

Enjoy.

* * *

Harry tapped impatiently on the arm of his throne. He was infuriated that Snape and Hermione decided to leave last night with no more than a few words to a guard. Not seeing them at the morning feast had thrown him into a panic until a rather slow guard informed him that they went to the Granger household. He had paced until Ginerva made him sit, but his anxiety over not hearing anything was making it worse.

"Don't look so bent out of shape, Harry. She is with Lord Severus, I hardly think any harm will come to her." Ginerva pat him on the arm.

"You act as though Snape can actually be trusted." Harry growled thinking about the man. He only allowed the Slytherin in the castle because of Dumbledore's insistence.

"He helped us for years, Harry. As much as I don't care for the man, I doubt he would betray you now."

"Questioning my loyalty, your royal highness?" Snape bowed to him, always rather good at sneaking up on people, a snake at heart.

"Why I wasn't informed about you leaving the castle." Harry bellowed, hardly holding back the anger coursing through him.

"Upon locking up the castle for the night I discovered Lady Hermione attempting to sneak out, your majesty. There was no way to stop her, so I brought her instead to ensure her safety."

"Where is she now?"

"In the library researching memory charms. There was an incident last night while she was warding the Granger land. A snatcher, used to work with Fenrir Greyback, nearly caught her."

"Was she hurt?"

"No. Her wards were effective." Snape sneered. He should have been outside with her rather than wasting his time teaching a muggle how to make potions. He had found himself intrigued at how well the doctor could prepare them, and completely forgot about the girl until the potion was done. "I won't bring her out again without permission, sir."

"You're dismissed." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the man's back. "I still can't trust that man."

Hermione knew the only way to get her parents to leave would be to alter their memories somehow, but she knew their servants and workers wouldn't let them just forget her. No spell was strong enough to make them all forget. She screamed in frustration. They wouldn't be safe with just the wards she had put on the house. Voldemort could break them easily.

"That's the second tome this week you have wreaked havoc on." Dumbledore shuffled in. His eyes holding the smile better than his obscured lips.

"I can't find anything that would help-"

"You can be honest with me, Lady Hermione." he stopped next to her, leaning against the table.

"He helped us escape." she cried out, pushing the stacks of books away from her. Everything felt so raw and no one would acknowledge her actual loss. They settled instead to congratulate her for getting away from him. She originally wanted to, but he had done a superb job at convincing her. "I keep thinking about what is happening to him. No one wants to talk to me about him, they all avoid the conversation as if he wasn't about to become my husband. You should have seen the way he looked at me when he realized that I was a muggleborn. I expected hate and rejection, but I didn't get that from him, surprise maybe, but he truly cares about me."

Hermione found herself in the older wizards embrace. Her nose tickled by his long beard. "Prince Draco is of the purest lineage. They say that he is descended from Merlin himself. I doubt that Voldemort will spill his blood without recourse."

"But what of the other alternatives?" she sniffled.

"Let's hope for the best." Dumbledore stroked her hair.

Draco fought Voldemort's power. The man had been continuously drowning him off and on for hours now. Draco gave one less surge of strength, feeling the water disappear from his lungs. He coughed, sputtering for air on the floor. He raised his hand up, begging for the man to halt his assault.

"That was much better, Draco." Voldemort congratulated him. He helped the boy off the floor. "I'm curious to see what the effect of your magic drain would have on a wizard."

"Can we continue tomorrow, My Lord. I don't believe I have the strength-"

"Nonsense." Voldemort declared. A sick smiled spread across his lips. "Bring her in."

Draco froze. Fear paralyzed him as chestnut curls came into view. It took him only a moment to recognize that it wasn't her, but that moment was long enough for his heart to stop and his blood to freeze. His mind was everywhere in a second. What would he do if it was her?

"Caught this mudblood on the border of Ravenclaw. She was trying to escape."

"Go on, Draco. Drain her magic until there isn't a drop left."

"It comes back, My Lord."

"I want you to continue until you feel it."

Draco walked to the girl, pushing her head back so he could see her face. She was staring back at him, tears staining her cheeks and blood dripping from cuts. He felt weak, but the man behind him was motivation to do what he need to do. He felt her magic seeping into him, escaping her body in droves. She thrashed, feeling the cold dread set in her chest. She was about to die, and Draco could feel everything. Every spike in her magic caused by fear and regret. Her eyes focused on his, then started to go glassy as the last remnants of magic left her. She dropped out of his hands.

"Is she dead?" One of the men that brought her asked.

"No."

"Finish her off, Draco." Voldemort ordered. Draco removed a silver dagger from his boot plunging it deep into her chest. At least she was asleep when he did it. It almost felt merciful.

"Do you feel stronger?"

"Not much, My Lord. It's only a small boost to my own. Not enough to make the power go to full strength. I fear that curses would be more effective than my own power to kill.

"But not nearly as strong. Trust me, Draco. You're power is very effective. I have a task for you."

Narcissa was led into the training room with Lucius. She felt like a shell of a person after all the pain they afflicted on her and her son. She straightened her back at the sight of the dead girl on the floor. Blood stained the tiles in the throne room and the maids couldn't scrub it from the cracks, this girls only adding to the now red rocks.

"Perfect timing, Lucius." he smiled. "Narcissa."

"The task, My Lord."

"You will kill Albus Dumbledore for me." The audience of the room gasped. It was an impossible task. the wizard he was tasked to kill was not average, no, he was one of the strongest wizards to ever live.

"I don't think I will succeed-"

"You will." Voldemort stroked his pet snake. "You will or I will wipe your entire family from the map. Do this for me, Draco, and I will allow you one wish. A prize if you will."

"How would I do it?"

"I have been informed that Potter and Dumbledore intend to go to Hogwarts with others. You will go there, use the mudblood to gain entry. When the old bastard is at his weakest kill him, then send for me. I will kill Potter myself."

"When do I leave?"

"Once I hear word from Severus you will ride out." he smirked. "Do not fail me, Draco. I won't let you die quickly."

Draco packed lightly, making it look like he truly fled the castle. Blaise walked in with a rucksack of his own, challenging Draco to say no to him. They stared at each other for a minute, unable to find the words to say. "He's letting you have one thing uncontested."

"Yes."

"And I can only guess that you intend to kill Dumbledore and take her with you?" Blaise tossed a shirt into one of Draco's bags. "You realize that she would never come with you willingly if you kill the man."

"I understand that." he fastened his pack shut. "It wouldn't be the first time that I had to make her love me."

Hermione twirled the red liquid in the goblet. She had been drinking for an hour now. She finished the liquid greedily, picking up her bow and fumbling to notch the arrow. She drew the string back, her arms shaking from the draw weight, her bow growing up was less powerful. She squinting her eye shut, focusing on the hay bale in front of her. Her fingers released the string, sending the arrow forward to pierce the target just above the center. She had missed consistently, a straight line of eight arrows vertically straight down the middle, but not hitting dead center. Angered she grabbed another arrow, sending it off without a single pause. It sank deep into the red painted center, as if taunting her for missing so much when she was actually trying.

"You really should drink while you shoot." Harry teased her.

"Needed to put my mind somewhere else."

"We leave in the morning. Dumbledore is going to make a special trip to your grounds to ensure that they are properly protected."

"Thank you, Harry."

"You know even if you weren't a witch I would be rather scared to face you in battle."

"Watch this." She nearly tumbled as she reached for another arrow. She notched it, twirling her fingers a bit until flames crawled up to the tip of the arrow. She drew back, sinking the arrow into the target and watching as the hay bale lit up the darkening area.

"I'm glad I have you on my side, Hermione." he kissed her temple, taking the bow from her and setting it to the side. He filled her goblet and one for himself, leading her to the fire. She rested her head against his shoulder, trying her hardest to stop being such a whiner. She had cried far too much lately, fearing that the puffy cheeks she had would soon be permanent.

Hermione put the last dress in the trunk, huffing as the riding corset she had on kept the air out of her lungs. She tugged her skirts up to tighten the boots around her feet. She was dreading the ride that would take her two days time. Her door opened, revealing Fred and George Weasley.

"Good morning!"

"Hermione!" The both talked, and still after all these years she was unable to tell them apart.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"We've been bunked up with Ronald for too long."

"I can see how that would be trying." Hermione laughed. "You haven't been too cruel to him, have you?"

"Cruel? No..."

"But we do have a new candy for you to try."

"Maybe after we arrive at Hogwarts." she definitely wouldn't be trying anything they tried to offer her.

Draco let his mother hold him tightly. Tears drenched his neck, not all of them hers. He knew he would have to leave soon and ride through the night if he intended to cut them off as they traveled to Hogwarts. He gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"I'll succeed."

"You aren't a murderer. You won't survive if you try."

"I've killed enough, what's one more?" he said with false optimism, kissing her on the cheek.

"Draco." His father stood at the exit, blocking his way out.

"Come to say a final goodbye, father?" he said stiffly.

"Don't act like I don't care about you son."

"If you didn't give Potter over to them they wouldn't have been able to do it, father. If you cared about me or mother you wouldn't have played a part in what happened."

"Nothing is that simple, Draco."

"You taught me a lot growing up, Father. You told me to have honor, but always remember that your opponent may not. You told me to know what is right and what is wrong, but the most important thing was to protect your family." he leaned in closer to his father. "When this is over, father, I'm going to break that rule."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Found

I'll be going on vacation for a week and a half. Hopefully I will be able to send you all something during that time. I'll be stuck in the woods and I'm not allowed my arrows. Boredom will kill me.

* * *

"Just get on the horse, 'Mione." Ronald yelled from atop his own. She glared back at him, sizing the horse up again. How they ever expected her to ride side saddle on this monstrosity was beyond her. She reached up, but couldn't quite grasp the saddle to pull herself up. How she envied girls like Ginerva graced with height.

"Coming up." Neville Longbottom warned her as he grasped her hips and hoisted her up into the saddle. She fumbled ungracefully as he held her long enough to swing one leg over, but she wrapped her arms around the neck of the horse.

"I can't do this." she said defeated pressing her face into the horse's neck.

"I'll ride with you, Hermione." Neville said and Hermione turned her face to look at him. She gasped when she saw how much he had grown.

"If it wasn't for your voice, Neville, I wouldn't have recognized you." He looked completely different from the chubby insecure boy she remembered. She heard rumors that he grandmother sent him to train in the desert lands, but couldn't believe the man he had become.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he smiled, blushing as he did. "Would you like me to join you."

"I honestly don't see any other way." she shrugged, removing her feet from the footholds so he could hop up."

"I can do that, Neville." Ronald urged, moving his horse back to the pair.

"Perhaps later, Ronald. I'm already on the horse and I don't want to risk spooking it with Lady Hermione on it." Neville handled Ronald like a petulant child. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, taking the reins and slowly moving forward towards the group. Leaving Ronald to stew behind them.

"Thank you, Neville." she said for two reasons. Surely he had known about their rather public absolution of engagement.

"Bout time, 'Mione." Harry nodded to the rest of the party. They moved swiftly through the woods, but kept alert in case the Snatcher's caught on to them. She shuddered at the thought. Snatchers were hardly men anymore, evil and savage and they would tear apart a human like a chew toy.

"Where did you disappear too, Neville?" Hermione asked as they eased into the ride.

"You know my Grandmother." he tensed. "She couldn't bear the thought of her only heir being regarded as a weak fool."

"So?"

"So she sent me to the desert lands. There is a blacksmith there who makes some of the strongest swords and armor. He took me on as an apprentice."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I actually found myself in his wife's garden more." Hermione blushed, her mind instantly going south. Neville, realizing that it could be misconstrued laughed. "She grows all sorts of plants. I felt drawn to it. You know I'm shit at everything else, Hermione. I can't make a decent potion, my charms are rather weak, but plants...I knew how to work with them."

"You can do something with that. It's hardly something to be ashamed of. You don't need to be one of the men who excel at swordsmanship to get by, Neville."

"I knew you would understand." he relaxing his arms to his legs as the horse trotted slowly through a meadow. "Are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" Hermione turned her head to him briefly, nearly touching his nose.

"The Prince of Slytherin. Is it true what they have been saying about you two?"

"You'll have to tell me what everyone is saying so I can confirm or deny it." she said rather stiff. The whole subject felt more like an open wound that everyone kept sticking their fingers in.

"I wasn't here for the season, but when everything happened at the faire my Grandmother sent a raven to tell me to come home. I heard some of the ladies talking about you and him. The women love to embellish on how tragic it is, but you seem to be holding up fine. Everyone wonders if he would have still chosen you, because your muggleborn-"

"It's true." Hermione affirmed. "There's a lot the others don't know. I pushed him away at first, rejected his advances. I did everything short of telling him I was a muggleborn, but he persisted. He let me feel his power a few times, it was unbelievable. I don't know how to describe it well, he never really could explain it to me. It was like a fish trying to teach a human to breathe. But when we are together he says that my magic makes him feel what he tried to show me."

She felt herself moving towards the sorrow she had been feeling. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "He helped us escape."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"I know, but I can't afford to be some depressed mess over it."

They stopped as the sun begun to set, setting up tents for lodging and warding the area. Hermione gathered a few branches, lighting up a fire in the center of the camp. Harry and Ronald were the first to rejoin her. "Remember that time you ran into Healer Promfrey's with Hermione's flames on your head?" Harry laughed thinking about the healer's face when the blue flames seemed to take over Ronald's hair.

"I still can't believe I let you brats talk me into that." Hermione chuckled. "She refused to talk to me for a week after that stunt."

"I wish I could have been there to see that." Ginerva joined them, tugging her cloak from her shoulders. "You guys all had these fantastic adventures without me. I couldn't help but feel like the blocked out little sister."

"We couldn't risk a Lady like yourself getting injured." Harry said with a loving smile.

"A Lady like myself? You do realize, Harry James Potter, that I have six older brothers? I'm hardly a damsel in distress."

"She's scrappy."Ronald said looking completely serious for a moment.

"Were going to need that attitude for the fights coming up. I'm going to volunteer for first watch-"

"Hermione," Harry laughed waving his arm out at the men surrounding them. "I think I have enough knights to watch overnight. Just do me a favor and do that protection ring your good at."

"Hope none of them are scared of fire." she mumbled building a flame in her palm and pushing her arms out. A wave of flames burst outwards, settling themselves in a neat circle along the forest floor around the camp.

Draco yawned as they neared a river. They had been riding all day and it was growing dark. He narrowed his eyes and the river, he had been hoping to cross it before nightfall. Blaise sensed his tension and slowed next to him.

"Think it's too deep?"

"Not right here. But if we want to continue we should go now. Snape said they would stop overnight, so we will have a fair chance at meeting them if we keep pushing. Our plan won't work if we don't cut them off before Hogwarts."

Draco pulled Crookshanks cage up to rest in his lap as they crossed. He feared drowning Hermione's cat wouldn't be forgiven. The half kneazle glared at him as water sloshed up, wetting its tail. Crookshanks hissed at him, trying to shake the cold water off his tail. "Oh shut up or I'll drop you in the river and leave you." The cat settled to the bottom of his cage, vigorously working to dry its tail.

"We should stop and build a fire for at least an hour, Draco. The horses will die of exhaustion if we keep it up."

"Fine." he relented, waiting till they got a little further up the shore before hopping off of his horse. He piled sticks and wood up and let Blaise light it with a flint. The flames raised up in the usual yellow and orange. He ran his hand over it briefly, enjoying the warmth, but he wanted to see the blue flames again. He let Crookshanks out of his cage, letting the angry orange cat settle himself on his lap by the fire to dry off.

Blaise fed the horse before cooking two skinned rabbits that he brought along with them. He watched his friend over the fire, unawares to Draco. He'd never seen the prince look as lost as he did now. Draco refused to discuss his plans with him, a way to keep him out of it, safe. His friend had always been rather misunderstood in that respect. He had a hard exterior, belittled people for fun, and oft made a joke he shouldn't, but Blaise knew it was because he feared rejection. He feared it so much he refused to give you a chance to reject him, he made the choice for you.

"We could just stay with them." Blaise suggested. Feeling a sense of freedom since leaving the castle."

"My mother will die if I do."

"He is scared of Dumbledore. If you let him live-"

"I'm killing Dumbledore." Malfoy affirmed, putting the cat back in the cage. Blaise handed him a stick with the rabbit on it. He picked a large piece off and put it through the bars for Crookshanks. "If I don't there will be a target on my back, and my family is dead.

"Couldn't you get your mother to sneak out of the castle. He has no power over you if you do."

"She wouldn't get far." His horse walked towards them, standing close as if to tell Draco he was ready to continue. Draco dug a apple out of his pack and held it out. The horse chew greedily, excepting his treat. "We should move on."

"We should." Blaise gave his friend one last hopeful look before stamping out the fire and retrieving his horse.

She hated nights in the forest when everything seemed too quiet. She tossed and turned next to Ginerva and Molly, looking out the slightly open flap of the tent. She could just see the stars peaking through the tree canopies. Her restless mind made for a restless body and she shifted slowly out from between the Weasley's. Outside Dean, Seamus, and Neville chatted idly to stay awake. She walked over to them, pulling a rucksack over to the fire to sit on. Rubbing her hands together she instantly felt warmer next to the flames.

"You should sleep, Hermione."

"How about I take over the watch so you all can."

"Harry would make us walk tomorrow if we left you out here alone." Dean kicked at the fire pit. "Besides, your flames don't really protect us from arrows."

"With all the tents set about." Hermione turned in a circle to look. "There is only one clear shot."

"One's enough." Seamus sputtered, taking another sip of firewhiskey.

"So what were you talking about before I interrupted?" Hermione inquired.

"We were talking about different attack and defense plans. Hogwarts is on a mountain, so you'll need to cross a bridge to get to one side, or climb up a hill to get to the other. It puts us in an excellent tactical defense." Neville drew a picture in the dirt for her.

"We blow up the bridge, and we can take out a good amount of them before cutting off a main route."

"And I suppose will have archers to main the hills?" Hermione added some x's near the hill.

"Did you hear about the moving statues its rumored to have?"

"That must take and amazing amount of concentration." Hermione added thinking about the sheer magic it would take to animate the inanimate.

"There's a man I met in the desert lands who was looking to create something to increase our abilities." Neville said almost fearing they would find him silly for saying it.

"Like a channel of some sort?" Dean asked and they all had peaked interest.

"He had something that he was working on. Let me look at it after I brought him some acacia branches to work with. He called it a wand and he could use his magic incredibly well with it." Neville swung on stick between his fingers, remembering the smoothly designed ones that Ollivander had been making.

"And you think that he is making it as some sort of weapon?"

"I don't think that is his intention, but I told him that King Harry would love to see his creations and he considered it."

"But we are headed to Hogwarts, what's the chance of him finding us now?" Hermione asked disappointed.

Neville pulled a small coin out of his pocket. "I will send this when we arrive, along with a letter. He promised he would bring us the first ones he perfects."

"And you're sure he is not just a helper of Voldemort?"

"I'm sure, Hermione. He stayed with us for weeks."

Draco's eyes began to drift shut as they crossed another river. They were closer now to where Snape told them to meet up. The man hadn't sent a communication since they left the castle. He yawned, his eyes drifting shut again until the horse jolting woke him back up. Blaise was in the same shape as him, but they soldiered on, dawn would be soon and they needed to cut them off at the camp.

A small sensation rolled over him, waking him up and sending his body into overdrive. They were close, so close that he could feel her magic. He kicked the horse hard, moving into a trot, going the direction that made it the strongest. He stopped when he sense the wards around the area. He slipped off his horse, tired and happy to feel the ground under his feet.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He yelled, running around the magic barrier like a puppy to its owner. "I know you're there!"

Hermione woke up when Neville stirred. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the night. He looked past the tents. A faint yelling could be hear from outside the barrier. She moved towards the voice, her flames around the wards burning strong in case they were broken. She stared at him the moment she saw him, he couldn't see her, but she knew he could tell that she was there.

"Don't let him in, Hermione!" Ron yelled but she reached out to him anyway.

Harry stopped her arm before she could go through the ward. "He could be helping Voldemort."

"Look at him, Harry!" she yelled now. Draco had bruises and scratches all over him. He collapsed on the ground feet from her and she shook Harry off. "He wouldn't come all this way like that. Not unless he was running. Please! Drop the wards!"

Suddenly Draco could see her. He looked up at her like she was the only thing in the world, pushing himself up and threw the flames. He grabbed her, pulling her to him tightly and kissing the top of her head. He dug his nose into her hair, challenging any of them to stop him.

Two men grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him from her and tying his hands behind his back. "I hope you can understand, Malfoy. We have to be sure."

The men dragged him into a tent and dropped him into a chair. Snape put a vial up to his lips and forced him to drink it. He swallowed the liquid, realizing that Snape hadn't given him Veritaserum like he told the others he did. "Now, Draco, do tell us the truth of why you're here."

Harry's eyes bore into him, waiting for the tired boy to speak. "I escaped."

"And you found us how?"

"There was rumor that you were heading to Hogwarts, Potter. I followed the trail and then I felt her magic." Harry's own magic flared and Draco laughed. "Leave it be, Potter. I'm not going here to kill you."

"Give me one reason not to kill you and leave you here?"

"The honorable King Harry threatening to kill an unarmed man. Seems rather pathetic of you. Have you stooped so low?" Draco scoffed. "I'm here for help, Potter. I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't absolutely impossible any other way. He has my kingdom in his clutches and my mother. I need to get her out of there."

"How can you help us?"

"Untie me." Draco urged, battling Harry with his eyes. Harry pulled a knife from his belt. He could just run it across Draco's neck and be done with it, but Hermione would never forgive him if he did. He cut the ropes around Draco's wrists releasing him. The blonde reached down and pull a scroll of parchment from his boot. "You'll find that information to be useful."

Harry unrolled the parchment and left the tent immediately. Draco looked up to Snape, but wasn't greeted with even the slightest kindness. "You're not to make a move until I say so. I'm not helping you for nothing, Draco. Don't deviate from the plans I make."

Dumbledore walked into the tent, an eyebrow raised inquisitively at the men in the room. "How is it, Prince Draco, that you have learned about the horcruxes?"

"I heard him talking to Bellatrix about Godric's sword. The one she took off Potter when she took him. He told her that she had to keep it hidden, because it could kill a Horcrux." he paused. "Mind telling me what the hell that is?"

"Get a cart cleaned up from Prince Draco and Lord Blaise. They'll need to sleep during our journey." Dumbledore instructed Snape without another word to Draco.

Hermione walked into the tent with Crookshanks in her arms. Her expression was of worry, but he could see how happy she was under the surface. "I thought you both dead."

"I fear I would have been better off." he rubbed his wrists.

"He hurt you?"

"You think all this damage to my pretty face was from the ride?" he asked sourly but reached out for her.

* * *

They couldn't be kept apart too long. It's a long road a head. I want everyone to note that for the most part we do still very much have horcruxes and Dumbledore's death is very important to the series. I can't wait to introduce wands.

Hope you enjoyed it,

Rose.


	15. Broken

Sorry about the wait. I can't give an excuse other than life has a way of making me run out of time.

I'm not fond of this chapter, but it needed to happen.

Another will come soon...much sooner than this one did I assure you. I apologize again for the tardiness.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione jumped unto the horse with Neville again. He encased her safely in his arms and ensured her that he would follow closely to the carriage Malfoy and Blaise were resting in. Hermione was relieved to see Draco alive, but something was nagging her about the entire situation. The air was off. Them showing up seemed to throw everything of kilter. She didn't voice her concerns, hoping she was wrong, but took solace that Advisor Dumbledore and Harry questions him and found nothing.

"How much further?" Hermione asked, growing impatient of sitting on the saddle. Her bottom was becoming bruised by the entire affair and in a rare moment she worried if it would be permanent.

"You never really were patient on travels unless buried in a book." Neville laughed.

"My mother would have me by the ear if she heard you say that." Hermione smiled stretching her back in the limited space.

Ron perked up at Neville's laughter. He was in a foul mood since Malfoy showed up, but now Neville was carelessly conversing with her in a way that he found untoward. He circled back, leaving Harry dumbfounded and in the middle of a sentence to stop the behavior behind him.

"All smiles now that the prince is here?" Ron said with a sharp tone. "I wouldn't be so happy yet, 'Mione. You shouldn't trust the git and you know it."

"Pardon me, Ronald?" Hermione asked, she knew he would eventually come back to bother them but wasn't expecting such an unwarranted appearance.

"He'll betray us all and your letting him blind you."

"What has Draco done so far to make me distrust him?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"He'll break your heart. I can tell."

"And I suppose your speaking from experience." Neville quipped and Hermione tried to hide her giggle. He had truly grown into a sharp and strong young man.

"Watch who you're talking to Longbottom."

"My apologies Sir Ronald. I will be more careful not to insult a disgraced Knight of the King's army. Do tell me what rules of chivalry you are breaking now?"

"I would say he is breaking the wanton giving of offence." Harry said from behind Ron. "But remember Neville, no matter how much I respect you, disrespecting my knights is a punishable offence."

"I can't promise it won't happen again if he continues to treat a Lady so rudely, your highness." Neville bowed his head however to show respect.

"Ronald. Come ride with me." Harry ordered, trotting away. He would do nothing to Neville, he liked the man too much.

"I don't know how you do it." Neville said as they moved a little faster along the path."

"With Ronald?"

"No, with all of it. I remember the first time I met you. They said you saved the King's life and I couldn't imagine how you could be a faceless muggleborn. It's not every day that you find a muggleborn, let alone have one brought to the castle to live with King Harry. How much pressure was that?"

"Insurmountable." Hermione said in a low tone. She never really admitted it before but the first time she entered Godric's hollow she was a mess of nerves. It wasn't easy on her either, walking into a castle imbued in magic with a boy that seemed unable to fully friend her, and then Ronald showed up and treated her with the utmost distain. "The boys didn't like me at first. I had a better grasp of my magic than they did and I just discovered mine. Ronald was the worst."

"And then the troll managed to get on the grounds." Neville chuckled remembering the broom handle Harry had jammed up the massive creatures nose.

"It definitely got better after that." she said with a smile. "Not to mention I've saved Harry and Ronald more than enough for them to owe me for a lifetime."

Draco's head lulled to the side. He was given a sleeping draught, but he could tell that it wasn't brewed by Lord Severus because of how weak it was. He listened closely to the conversations happening on the other side of the light cover on the wagon. Her voice changed octave several times. Her magic flaring with the changes, so he knew when she was mad or calm.

"Going to get some rest, mate?" Blaise muttered from his side.

"Can't sleep." he answered back. Truthfully he hadn't slept more than a few hours in the past two weeks.

"We should get to Hogwart's by nightfall."

"And then what? Haven't you thought about the possibility of them throwing us in the dungeons?" Draco growled. He found no comfort in the place that had been hidden away for years.

"I doubt they will. Gryffindor's are a noble sort."

"Says a lot about us doesn't it." Draco grumbled, letting himself fall asleep in the hay.

Night had started to fall when Hermione finally felt a small magical pull. She looked up, one moment not seeing anything but a mountain, then in an instant a dark massive castle materialized. She was awed at the sheer size of it. It could have all four castles lined up around it and they wouldn't compare. Tiny lights lit up the hundreds of windows along the towers and seven floors. In the distance she could see a familiar face by the lake. His black eyes shone when he saw them approach.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled and the half giant lifted her off of the horse and into a big hug. She always felt like the smallest person in the world in his presence.

"How yer doin' Lady Hermione?" he asked as he set her down. His voice gruff but soft at the same time.

"I'm well, yourself?"

"Gettin' used to be in back on the grounds. 's been a while, it has." he ran a calloused hand through his beard straightening it out. "I had Filch clean up me old common rooms in Gryffindor tower. I'm sure Harry and yer'll like it.

"Sounds lovely, Hagrid. How are we going to cross the lake?"

"Yer not crossing no lake, Lady Herrmione. Yer going 'round teh long way with the others. Too dangerous ter cross teh lake with the giant squid swimming 'round in here." Hagrid smiled thinking about the beast in the water. "Should getcha' back in a saddle?"

"No, I would much rather walk." she said with a smile and nodded to Neville that he could continue on. Hagrid slowed his steps next to her, knowing he could leave her in the dust with his usual strides. "We've been riding all day. You have no idea how wonderful it is to be moving on my own accord."

"If yer were any other Lady, I'd think yer insane." he patted a large hand on her shoulder. It was the size of a dinner plate and as heavy as sack of flour.

Hermione took in everything they passed. Plants and creatures around the castle seemed so in tuned to the magic there. Hagrid steered her away from some carnivorous plants eying her like a snack. Finally they got to the bridge and crossed to enter the castle. Hermione leaned over the bridge, her eyes widening at the sight of the castle reflected in the black water. The lights sparkling like stars in the sky. "It seems it should be a crime to hide this place away."

"It has a way of makin' itself feel like home." he pushed open the large doors to the entry way and Hermione and the others around her seemed to freeze.

"How in bloody hell-"

"Careful skilled magic." Dumbledore answered smiling as everyone entered. People and creatures in their frames seemed to come alive at the sight of people again. The silence in the castle became a dull roar.

"Coming through." Snape said holding Lord Blaise and Prince Draco by the collars. "I'm going to have them settle in the dungeon commons so I can keep an eye on them, Albus."

"Seems fitting they would want to stay in Slytherin's chambers." Dumbledore nodded.

Hermione watched rather mournfully that Draco was taken away so quickly. She had wanted at least a moment to speak to him before they settled. Albus led them up the moving staircase, warning them about vanishing steps and strange patterns the stairs occasionally followed. Hermione was convinced that she had never seen a place so beautiful.

The boys rushed up the stairs to claim rooms, she however lingered in the common area, her eyes cast on the lit fire and her stomach twisting in the most unpleasant way.

"There is a library here that you would find to be most helpful." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Advisor Dumbledore-" she stopped him, unsure of herself for a moment. "What do you know of wandlore?"

"I see that Neville has spoken to you about his man in the desert?"

"You knew?"

"Ollivander is a brilliant man. He has worked with his family for ages on the study of channeling our powers."

"And you think it is possible to use a wood and plants with magical properties to do so?"

"Don't you, Lady Hermione?" he said with an all knowing smile on his face.

"There is a book in the library if you wish to read up on it. It's small and red and if I remember correctly in the fifth row seventh shelf."

"Thank you."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He said, not looking at her as she clamored through the porthole in her dress.

It took hours for her to find the library, but she wouldn't complain. Everything about the castle was imbued with magic. No other castle she has ever seen compared to it. Then the books stuffed into the shelves, each volume hand written and bound with perfection. She followed Dumbledore's instructions, finding a blue leather bound book with runes scratched across the front.

"I thought I would find you here."

She looked down at him, bruised and dark circles under his eyes. He smirked at her, leaning against the ladder so she couldn't get down without touching him. She clutched the book tightly to her, cautious about showing him.

"Is this how you treat your betrothed?"

"It never became official." She said seriously, but he gave her a devilish smile back.

"You should come down, before I come up there."

"You should give a lady some room." She took a slow step down a rung, then another.

He took her slow pace as an invitation, climbing up the remainder of the steps till he hovered above the length of her body. Her heart felt like it was on fire.

"We can't do this."

"What?" he asked shocked, his voice sounding too tight.

"I can't do this with you. I missed you, I cried every night…" she looked upwards to cease the wet tears threatening to escape. "I'm not like this, Draco. I'm strong and you make me weak."

"You are not breaking it off with me."

"I am." She cried, pushing at his chest. She wanted off of the ladder.

"I was tortured for you!" he screamed inches from her face. "I was cut over and over again for you, and I escape to come to you-"

He jumped off of the ladder with a snarl. Rage propelling him to shove one of the shelves over. "I left my country for you!"

"Draco-"

"Quiet!" he yelled kicking the shelf with enough force to splinter the wood. Hermione suddenly felt a great pressure on her chest, like someone knocked the air from her lungs. She gasped for air dropping off the ladder to the ground below. Draco was shaking, he was doing it. He was taking the magic right out of her. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

She coughed, pulling in more air than her lungs could hold. Her eyes stared up at him terrified. She scrambled for the book, gripping it to her chest before running out of the room.

Draco dropped to the floor, his own breath shaky and uneven. He was shaking with anger and fear. He almost killed her in rage. He almost dragged the very life out of her body and for a moment, a tiny bleak moment, he had no remorse.


	16. Breach

It's late, I know.

I want to dedicate this chapter to a friend. He had the biggest grin and was simply the sweetest person I had ever had a chance to meet. Three days before my birthday he was run off the road. I found out through social media and i won't lie and say I haven't been crying and drinking since. Which granted is not going to bring him back, but its helping me with the memories.

So I wanted to write a small short about the nights we spent together before the chapter. You don't have to read, but to me...its important.

Friends don't let friends drink soda. Friends let the strong male next to them cry during the Blind side and laugh when they tell you that they are serial monogamists. Friends are able to go on dates and share moments but when they know they are looking for something different they remain friends.

He was the best kind of person. He helped the sick and was always ready to step up to the plate. He would have saved the world given the chance.

I'm sorry I haven't wrote, but the idea of coming on here and writing, baring a little bit of my soul every time is frightening given the events I'm going through. I'll try to make these faster. I know I told you last time I would, but life is too short and I have been focusing on things that don't include the wonderful escape that JK Rowling has given me.

It's not a great chapter, but then again, nothing is perfect in the world of war.

* * *

She didn't stop running until she found the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. She opened it quietly, slipping in with the hope that no one would see her like this. Her hair and become disheveled in the rush and she had sweat pouring down her face. She moved up the staircase opposite that of the boy's and found a room that was unoccupied at the top of the stairs. The elves, probably sensing that would be the room of her choice, put her trunk and other belongings neatly away.

She stripped off her clothing as quickly as possible, tossing it to the side. The corset had restricted her breathing and only added to the intense pressure on her chest. She let out a small cry when the corset had come free, the feeling of sudden liberation not as pleasing as she would have hoped.

She wrapped a robe around her and made her way to the bath, wanting to wash the night off of her. She sank into the honey scented bath, closing her eyes.

"Why did I say that?"she asked no one but herself. It wasn't like what she said wasn't true. Draco wasn't going to let her fight this war like she would need to. She still didn't know if she could trust him and as much as she wanted to…she couldn't let him hold her back from becoming as strong as Harry would need her to be.

She dried quickly, unable to remember the days before her flames had become such a useful tool, never really stopped her hair from becoming a frizzy mess however. She rubbed some potion into it, hoping that her hair wouldn't be giant in the morning, before heading back up the stairs to her new bedroom.

Hermione stared at the book in her hands. She had completely forgotten that the book she was looking for was red, which she blamed on the intricate ruins scrawled across the front of the book meant to confuse the holder and draw them in. She glared at it, after translating the text she realized why she had been so direct with Draco.

_Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis. _The book read, "All things are changing, and we are changing with them." She flipped the cover and began to translate the words inside, smiling when she realized that Dumbledore most likely intended her to find this one.

Light started to rise over the horizon, pouring into her windows. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the hours finally catching up to her. She tucked her translations into the book before laying down in bed and finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Draco moved through the castle on a warpath until Snape found him. The older man glared at him, shaking the boy until he finally calmed down enough to tell him what happened, and then broke Draco apart with one word. "Good."

"What do you mean, good?" Draco snapped.

"You need to be able to keep cover here until your mission is complete. She is too intelligent to keep this kind of secret from."

"I'm taking her with me when I'm done."

"Then complete your mission and hope your able to get to her before Potter and Weasley do." Snape growled.

"I need you to procure something for me."

"What would that be?"

"Nimazu bracelets."

"I didn't think you had it in you to ask me for such dark magic." Snape raised an eyebrow. "It will take some time to get them."

"Just acquire them and once I have them in my possession I will do my mission."

* * *

Ginerva pounded on Hermione's door for the near one hundred time that morning. Finally swinging open to a very tired and bushy haired girl. Ginerva looked at Hermione in shock, she hadn't seen the girl in this bad of shape since they were kids. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I broke off the engagement with Draco." She said, the words almost to think to finish.

"For someone of your intelligence, that was a very stupid move." Ginerva shook her head, pushing the other girl back into the room and to the bed to sit down. "How did you tell him?"

"Abruptly." Hermione frowned rubbing her hands over her face. "It just came out. I couldn't stop the words once I said them and then he was enraged. He destroyed a shelf in the library and his magic…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not intentionally, Gin. He was so upset." She let the tears drip down her face. "I can't see him today. I'm just going to stay in my room and translate the rest of this book."

Ginerva nodded, walking out of the room. The boys would be thrilled she was sure, but she knew that Draco wasn't going to stop just because Hermione turned him away. He was a Malfoy, and as much as she hated it, Malfoy's get what they want.

Snape was notably missing from the table that morning, leaving his chair next to Dumbledore empty and for most of the people in the room it was much cheerier. Harry and Ron chatted about small things, Ron stuffing his face with more gusto than a Lord should, as if his mother never taught him any manners. Ginny entered late, her eyes rolling as Ron dragged a hand over his face and crumbs dropped from the light dusting of a beard that he was attempting to grow.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Resting. She was up all night."

The door opened and Draco came strutting in. His face much more gaunt then the day before with a sneer fixed I place. Harry nodded to him, extending him the offer to sit with them, but Draco ignored his generosity to sit at the long table on the far side of the room.

"What's up with Malfoy?"

"Hermione broke it off with him." Ginerva said realizing too late she shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"What the hell did he do?" Ron spat through his food, showering Ginerva in spittle. She shrieked, jumping from the table.

"Ronald! Honestly you are an animal!"

"Come sit next to me, Ginny." Harry told her, glaring at his best friend. "Is Hermione alright?"

"Yes and no. A little distracted, she was translating some book, and you know how she can be when she is interested in something."

"Yeah." Harry responded with a dull tone, spreading jam over a muffin. "We were going to go outside and practice dueling and such. Minerva said she was going to be teaching some transfiguration if you wanted to join her later."

"I'd rather duel." Ginerva said raising her chin to him in challenge.

* * *

Hermione devoured the book in front of her. Even though she had grabbed the wrong book she had found something infinitely more interesting. The book spoke of wandlore but warned of the changes that it would make on the user. Their own magic would become harder to harness without wands. She watched the flames dance on her fingertips and frowned at the thought of losing her ability.

Like the universe was trying to keep a balance on their powers. They would be useless without the wands, but be able to harness a deeper control over their abilities. Her forehead crinkled, she couldn't decided what she wanted more, and ultimately what would benefit them the most in winning this war. Surely Dumbledore must have known she would find this and expect her to draw her own conclusions about the instability it all.

Then she ran out of pages to translate and things to think of and all she could think about was him, again. She wished she could go back in time and erase it all. She walked to the window and pushed it open, letting the cold air into the stuffy room. Down below, like little ants she could see the others gathered in the fields. She couldn't hear anything from them, the wind drowning out any noise from down below.

Crookshanks pawed anxiously at the door, turning to look up at her with pleading eyes for a moment before continuing the attack on the heavy wood. Hermione looked at the door like it was the most evil object in the world. Of course she would have to let the cat roam and eat eventually, she couldn't let her own trepidation keep him locked up with her. She waved a finger at her pet, telling him to be patient for a moment while she dressed.

Her eyes caught sight of herself in the mirror, a stranger stared back at her. She ran her fingers through her tousled curls, snarling at the knots as she tried to pull it back in a semi neat ribbon. Her eyes had dark circles under them, cheeks read and puffy, but the worst was what was actually staring back at her. The eyes that held no warmth, no sadness, not even anger. There was something twisted with Draco's magic and last night she felt it and its dark fingers wrapped around her and threatened to crush her very soul.

Crookshanks clawed at her skirts, crying incessantly at her laggard response to his needs. She sighed, opening the door and traveling down the long staircase to the Gryffindor common. No one inhabited it, her blue fire twinkled lowly amongst the coals of the fire. She was used to seeing them spring to life at her arrival, but today they laid low, as if hiding from her.

Crookshanks took off the moment the portrait hole opened up, speeding away from her in search of mice. She watched her only comfort of the moment take off without her, leaving her lonely in the barren halls. She lingered along the halls, unable to muster a faster speed. Her stomach growled, but she turned decisively for the library.

She watched her feet as she moved, her mind boggled and no longer kept occupied by runes. She walked into something dropping hard on the ground. "You really should watch where you're going, mudblood."

Her eyes flit up to him then back down. "I apologize, _your highness._" she glowered at him, struggling to get up with the heavy skirts she wore.

He stepped forward to help her from the floor. His hands took hers and a small shock glued them to each other. It wasn't like before, it was stronger, more violent, frayed on the edges. Hermione shoved him, but he held fast to her. He pulled her closer to him until their chests were touching and his nose was touching hers.

"What happened to you?" she said in a voice so distant she wasn't sure it was out loud. A hand snaked up her back, entangling in her hair to hold her face right where it was.

"I came for you."

"You're magic is...wrong. It's not right-" he captured her lips with his. It wasn't like the last time, full of passion and desperation. She felt like a snack that he intended to gobble up. His lip kissed and his teeth nipped for entrance. She gasped, inadvertently letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He pushed more of his magic at her, startling her to the bone.

"No." she wheezed as he gave her less than a moment for breath. "Please stop."

"I came here for you." he said again more forcefully. Swinging them around until her back was against the roughly cut stone wall and his body was the only thing she could see. He ran his hands over her, holding her tighter than any corset had ever. He couldn't let her go, not right now, not when he feared that she would disappear if he did.

"Your Highness." Blaise cleared his throat, avoiding the sight in front of him.

Draco continued to hold her, his lips lingering on her neck. He lifted his head and rested it on top of hers. "Sir Blaise."

"King Harry and his men are due back in the castle at any moment."

"Leave us." he ordered and Blaise stepped away.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. Stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You can hold onto the ridiculous notion that I will take no as an answer, Hermione." as he stepped away she kept a firm glare on him. He wouldn't see her upset, she was determined.

"It's someone else." she lied, trying her hardest to make it believable. "I slept with someone."

His jaw clinched. His dark grey eyes cut into her. "Who dared?!" he demanded.

"A muggle, during our escape. It was quick and wonderful. He didn't force me to love him or expect anything of me. We were just two bodies moving in the night and I wouldn't trade it for the world." If her mother had heard a thing she had just said her tongue would be cut from her mouth. She never felt so vulgar as to lie about a lover.

His eyes narrowed at her and then he laughed. "You almost managed to convince me."

"I'll do it." she warned him, listing the possibilities in her head and not liking a single one of them.

"Oh darling. I don't think you realize who you are really messing with." he grinned. "You were right, something happened to me. I'd like you to remember what happened last night. That was a mistake, so imagine what I can do when I really concentrate, Princess."


	17. Bait

This chapter is a bit everywhere, several different points of view to see the war from. I used the damnable separators you all love so much. I don't find them entirely necessary, but i hope you enjoy the chapter as is.

Enjoy.

* * *

Harry and Ron plodded up the stairs soaked to the bone from falling in the black lake. They rounded the corner just as Draco stepped away from Hermione to leave. The blonde locked eyes with them for a moment, his eyes glinting with malice before pushing past them. Ron watched as the blonde disappeared down the steps, but Harry was too busy with what was left in his wake.

"Hermione?" Harry stepped forward cautiously. His friend was obviously on edge and he knew interrupting her could make it worse.

"Yes, Harry?" she said distantly, bring a smile to her face.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, Harry." her spine shuddered, sending tremors through her.

"Did he say something to you?" Harry asked, but this time in the way she couldn't deny answering him.

"He called me a mudblood-"

"I'll kill him!"

"He didn't mean it." she responded, hoping that it was true. Her fingers drifted to her lips running over them. She could feel the ghost of his lips on her own, sending shockwave through her that were unlike anything she had felt before. He was like the ice to her fire. Freezing her from the inside and making it harder and harder to thaw out.

"I'm going to the library." she said quietly. Turning on her heel from the boys.

Dumbledore was in the library when she arrived. He picked up the last of the book that had fallen and in a gentle wave of his hand they moved to the spots they belonged. His magic always awed her. He had a capacity that was far more than any wizard she had ever seen and it seemed effortless. He glanced over at her, his eyes twinkling regardless of the concern in them.

"I see you found the library last night, Lady Hermione."

"I did not-"

"I know, Lady Hermione." He pulled the small red book from his robes and held it out to her. "I seem to have forgotten that this was in my private study. I noticed however that one was missing. Did you enjoy the book you took last night?"

"It was informative, but mostly speculation." she replied, flipping through the pages of the red book, pleased to see it was in English instead of the runes.

"If we do not speculate than how do we confirm the hidden truth?" Dumbledore said to her, his wise words sinking in.

"Adviser?"

"Yes?"

"Can a person's magic become...dirty?"

"Dirty? Lady Hermione, has someone said something to you to make you think your lineage is wrong?"

"No sir, I was just wondering if it was possible to change your magic." she gulped.

"Is yours any different from the incident with the werewolf?"

"I don't think so. It feels the same, it's just-"

"Lady Hermione, Advisor Dumbledore." Snape greeted them, walking up to Dumbledore to whisper in his ear.

"Excuse me, Lady Hermione. I must take my leave, but we can talk more in the future." Dumbledore said with a rather lost look on his face, not something she was accustomed to.

"Of course, My lord."

She watched them retreat before lighting a ball of fire in her hand, staring at it. She killed someone and there was no change, no adverse affect on her soul. Her flame danced around no different than the first time she had managed to get it to sit in her palm.

* * *

Voldemort sat at the throne in Ravenclaw, a twisted smirk on his pale face. The royal family was kneeling before him as he knew they would. Ravenclaw's were intelligent people and would know to choose the right side. He looked around the room, satisfied for the most part with the people within that bowed before him, but he also noticed the people absent, a certain father and daughter that continued to push agendas against him managed to get away.

He ran his hand along the smooth skin of his pet, watching her pink tongue dart out at the people in the room, eager for a snack. He grinned at the thought. Originally he had planned to feed Lovegood to Nagini tonight in front of that daughter of his, but he would have to wait, but Nagini would have plenty to pick from tonight.

He beckoned the twin princes up, his eyes locking with one of them at a time. "You are a part of a new age. One where the pure blood will rule and the filth will stay where it belongs. Are you ready, boys?"

The boys were pale, dark brown hair still perfectly combed and bright green eyes reminded him too much of certain child who refused to die. "Of course, my Lord." one of them said, getting a glare from his twin.

"No need to resist, Stephan. You need not fear the power you were born with." Voldemort clicked his fingers and the Death Eaters went about sorting them, taking the children from their mothers for training. The entire room was being sorted for usefulness, loved ones torn from each other. He chuckled. His armies were growing stronger by the second. Now all he needed was Draco to complete his end of the mission and he would have Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in his reach.

Lucius bowed in front of him, his silver mask lifted from his face. "My Lord, the children have been moved to the carts."

"Good. Kill the old and the men." he glanced around the room, the potential and held up his hand. "Round up the women as well. I will need armies."

He watched the slaughter, the screams like music to his ears. Revolution he thought, a smile gracing his face as he relaxed back in the throne of Ravenclaw.

* * *

Dumbledore paced the study. He was wearing a hole in the rug, but he did it when he needed to think. Ravenclaw had been pillaged and slaughtered. Voldemort was moving much faster than he had hoped.

"We should intercept the women and children." Dumbledore said finally. "Gather the order. We will move on them before they reach Slytherin."

"He will be staying in Ravenclaw for about a week."

"Who is in charge of the delivery."

"Avery and Crabbe."

"They won't pose much of a challenge against the order." he stroked Fawkes's feathers. "We move out before nightfall."

"Should we alert His majesty?" Snape said flatly, knowing fully well how he would react. All Gryffindor's seemed to have a red anger about them, fools, he thought.

"I will personally alert him." Dumbledore said with a low voice. Harry had always been a bleeding heart and he knew that telling him might cause him to do something rash, then again hiding it from him would provoke his anger. It was a fine line to tread.

* * *

Harry and Ron wrapped themselves up in front of the fire, hot chocolate warming their bellies and a wizard's chessboard waiting for the next move. Harry looked up from the board, his eyes looking Hermione over for any clues. She was silent, too silent as she read on the window sill. He toyed with the knight before finally moving it, realizing too late that he set himself up to fail.

Ronald hooted at the quick win after Harry's wrong move. Satisfied with watching the pieces fight on the board. Hermione glanced over just long enough, her mouth opening just slightly as if to chastise Ronald, but they closed, and her eyes glanced off into the abyss.

"I'm going to take a walk." she whispered, closing the book and leaving it to the side.

"I forbid it." Harry said abruptly, silencing the already quiet room. He stood tall in front of her way to the door. He never really used his power as King against her, but he was at loss for anything else to do.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up with a slight spark in her eyes.

"You're not leaving the tower alone from now on, Hermione."

"Are you honestly ordering me to stay in the tower, _your majesty?_" she shrilled.

"You're to stay in the tower and if I have to make Sir Ronald and Sir Dean watch you I will."

"I can't believe you right now." she tried to walk past him.

"Well you had better." Harry blocked her path. Every person seemed to be uncomfortable with the very public disagreement. Everyone had rather been aware that the only person who could ever actually yell at Harry and get away with it was Hermione.

"I'll take my leave back to my rooms with your permission than, my lord." she gritted out, not waiting for any form of an answer before taking her leave. Harry watched her go. Ginerva placed her hand on his arm, her eyes telling him that he was wrong, but she wouldn't voice it.

* * *

The portrait swung open and Dumbledore walked in. His eyes moving across the room to gather why the tension was so thick. "Ravenclaw has been attacked and has fallen. I have gathered together a small group and we will retrieve the children before they can be brought to Slytherin." Hermione stopped only a few stairs up. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"Just the children?"

"Voldemort has slain the Lords and Ladies above marrying age who didn't swear allegiance." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The Lovegood's are safe. They will arrive in the fortnight."

Harry motioned to move, stopped by a warning hand from Dumbledore. "If this is a trap to get you out, your Majesty, we could be walking into an ambush. You are not to leave the castle for any reason. I however may need Lady Granger's assistance. Her fire could come in handy for us tonight."

"Absolutely not. You can't just bring her and leave us here. We fight together!"

Hermione slid out of the doorway. She had been listening silently, tears that had reddened her cheeks were gone now. "Of course I'll help."

Harry whipped around, eyes alit with anger. "Go back to your room."

"I'll be ready within twenty minutes." she turned on her heel to get out of the ridiculous skirts that hindered her travel. Ginerva was hot on her trail, finding her agitation level with her fiancé and the brunette had reached maximum peak.

"If Harry tells you to stay you should."

"I have saved Harry's life on more occasions than you can count, Ginerva." she growled, ripping at the strings keeping her skirts in place. "You like to forget that I wasn't raised to be like one of you. I was raised by muggles who pulled soldiers from your battlefields and treated people in the borderlands. I won't stand by and watch as children are pulled to be beaten and tortured by Voldemort."

"It's not your duty to jump into the lines-"

"I am no longer an innocent, Ginerva. I killed a man, burned him right up with my power and I remember every second of it before I blacked out. I remember every scream. I'm no dainty lady anymore."

"You acted in defense."

"In a fight the lines of defense become a little blurred, Ginerva. I hope that you'll never have to learn that, but I'm no Duchess. I'm Hermione Granger, muggleborn."

Ginerva watched her friend struggle with the leather armor, refusing at first to help her. Slowly she stepped forward, batting her friends fingers out of the way to nimbly help her with it, as she did with Harry every time he went out. "Don't you dare get hurt."

"Help me get through, Harry?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Draco finished dressing with dragon skin boots to complete his light armor. The fools had the idea that only two Death Eaters would be watching all of those children and when he discovered their plans to bring _her_ he refused to stay in the bloody castle. Blaise strapped Draco's sword around his waist, ducking under the Blonde's arms to loop everything properly. So was the life of servitude.

"Keep your face hidden. Some indiscretions against Voldemort will consider it as infiltration, but this is a huge loss for him if you retrieve the children."

Draco strapped the cold leather to his face, tying it tightly until his face was unrecognizable and pulling the hood over his telltale hair. "You needn't worry, Blaise."

"Worry?" his friend chuckled clapping him on the back. "I'm only fifteen down in the line of succession and you all are dropping like flies."

* * *

Hermione steadied herself on the horse behind Snape. She had slung her bow over her shoulder, letting the string dig into her chest to keep her alert. She hated riding with Snape, he always sat ramrod straight and when the wind hit his hair just right she would get hit with the greasy tendrils that he refused to tie back.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Snape asked and Hermione looked over at the horse that just arrived.

"Pass her here." Draco announced, removing his help to look at them. Snape rode closer, whispering something to Draco before helping ease her unto the other horse.

"I'm not an object."

"You do love to point out what you are and are not don't you?" Draco quipped waiting for her to hold unto him before refastening his helm. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not sure one could ever be ready to storm a transport of children.

"Prince Draco, I don't believe that I invited you along."

"My betrothed was invited and I believe that is enough for recourse. I won't have my woman marching out to war unprotected."

"It will only be Avery and Crabbe." Dumbledore said and Draco let out a laugh.

"Oh? What about their men? Have you considered that magical children are like gold to them? Would you send gold barely protected through the thief woods? I assure you there will be at least fifty men and we are traveling with what?" Draco scoffed, "ten?"

"And pray tell Draco, what are you going to do in a fight?"

"I can sense them. Magical signatures are as easy for me to point out as a dog with food. I can tell you when we get close and tell you where to strike."

"And do you trust him enough to not get us killed, Snape?"

"Now is as good a time as any to prove he is on our side." Snape gave him a pointed look, a warning perhaps. Draco held his head high, cracking down on his reins to start moving forward, regretting warning heavy armor and being unable to feel much more than her weight against him.

They rode for an hour in silence until Draco held his arm up, stopping them. Slowly they came together , he closed his eyes and focused on the signatures, some hard to distinguish from others, family members possibly. Two stood out to him however, he gulped.

"There is more than just Avery and Crabbe there." he whispered to the group. "The Lestrange's are there too."

"We were misinformed then," Dumbledore frowned and hopped off of his horse. "Tie the horses up, we will go in on our feet."

"Oh sure let's just walk into a Death Eater nest." Draco shook his head, staying on his horse and with a strong arm, keeping Hermione on as well.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Snape hissed and Draco turned to look at Hermione. He pulled her bow off, tossing it to the ground and cut the belt her quiver was on. In a quick tug he pulled her over his lap, balancing her on his knees. She yelled out in surprise, her face now dangling by his feet.

"I go in with a prisoner, a story about revenge sought, and Hermione will cast her flames around us and the children. Then you all attack."

"I will not be bait!" Hermione growled, not exactly in a position to complain as all anyone could see was her posterior in the air.

"As much as I don't like the idea of using you as bait, Lady Hermione, it certainly would give us the element of surprise." Dumbledore said and she huffed indignantly.

"Well, enough chatter." Draco said kicking the horse to charge forward.

* * *

I love when I write fighting scenes. It's going to be a fun chapter to write next. Think anyone is going to die?


	18. Fiendfyre

I wanted to push this out as fast as possible as an apology for being so slow to post. I hope you all enjoy. Please tell me what you think. I love to hear your feedback on chapters, it really keeps me writing.

Thank you,

Rose

* * *

Hermione winced as the metal of his armor dug into her stomach, her light armor doing nothing to stop it. He kept a steady hand on her waist, keeping her in place, running his covered fingers in small soothing circles. "When we arrive, you'll need to make it look like you have incapacitated me. When I take off my helm, I want you to grab it and hit me over the head with it. Light your flames and hide."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then you shouldn't have come out to play war." he said sternly before continuing on forward. He rode his horse along the line until Bellatrix came in view. Her face twisted into a sinister smile.

"You've come back with a present?" She cackled as Draco got off of the horse and dragged Hermione down with him.

"Of course, Dear Aunt Bellatrix." He removed his helm, pulling Granger up to stand fully. She cried out, flesh squeezed too tightly in his fingers. Her breathing picked up, she couldn't do it, she started to shake. He pinched her again, garnering her attention back to him. In a quick move she grabbed his helm, swinging it back to hit him in the face. He dropped like a log, but she threw the flames around her as quickly as she could, darting underneath one of the carriages with the children inside. Bellatrix laughed as she stalked towards the blue flames.

"Where'd you go dearie?" she called out, standing just far enough from the flames as she looked. "Come out girly, I do want to teach you a lesson about how you treat your superiors."

Hermione looked out, Draco was still on the ground. Telltale red blood seeped out of a wound on his forehead, she had hit him far too hard. Hermione moved forward, wanting to get to him, heal him. A thick hand wrapped around her ankle, sending her face into the gravel road and dragging her under the other end of the cart. She screamed, her fingers digging into the dirt and rocks for a hold.

The solid man tore her from the earth, lifting her up and over his meaty shoulder. "Get rid of the flames, mudblood!"

She spat out blood, "I'll burn you first!" He reacted as she expected launching her into the side of the metal carriage. Air knocked from her lungs, sending her breathless to the ground again. He stalked forward, his round face and pointed nose glaring at her in the blue light. Suddenly his face froze, fear in his eyes as blood started to drip from his nose.

"Open the cages, Lady Hermione." Snape ordered her and she stammered to her feet, working on the locks as a flurry of spells and curses were cast. Dumbledore came into her view, his face calm, he pulled out a knobby stick, a wand, and Hermione watched as yellow light lit the area up and knocked a death eater clean out of the clearing. She gasped, of course he would possess a wand. She was stupid to think that he wouldn't see the obvious advantages over elemental magic. She cried out as a spell hit her leg, cutting through the leather to the flesh below, she turned back to her task, much more alert than moments before. She couldn't afford to be awestruck on the battleground.

Children poured out of the cages, safely inside of Hermione's barrier as she lead them towards the woods. They kept low, traveling fast to safety. Once out of reach, Hermione ordered them to stay in the circle until she retrieved the other cart and darted back.

She froze in horror. The cart she was going back for was being consumed by flames, not hers, no, angry red flames that looked like a snake licking at the people within. She threw her hands up, sending her own flames into the cart around the people. The snake twisted around the cart, battling against her flames. Hermione felt her power wavering, she wasn't strong enough.

Screams ripped through the clearing. The people were being burned and she wasn't stopping it. She pushed harder, moving as close as she could to the cart as the strange flames continued to beat hers down, beat her down, until she was on her knees exhausting the last bit of her energy before the cold darkness took her again.

Light poured through the window and she groaned, turning over in the bed in an attempt to keep sleeping. Maybe she could erase the awful nightmare she was having if she tried to sleep longer. Her eyes squinted open, fear creeping in when she realized she didn't know where she was. She jolted up, swinging her legs out of the bed ready to run before collapsing back down. Her leg was sore, and in that thought, she realized it wasn't a dream.

"You shouldn't stand up. You're still healing." A dreamy voice said and Hermione caught eyes with the blonde. Luna, dressed in a nurse's uniform walked up with a wet cloth, dabbing it across the brunette's forehead. "You've just missed King Harry and Sir Ronald. I sent them away to get breakfast."

"How long was I out?"

"Just two days." Luna said placing the cloth back in the basin. "I just got here yesterday. Father and I were sent in the wrong direction because of an awful case of the wrackspurts."

"I'm just glad to see you alive." Hermione responded, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"Someone decided to wake up finally." Draco drawled. "Eat." he ordered as he set food down in front of her, she was obliged to comply as a rumbling in her stomach gave her hunger away. He took in the bruises on her face, just starting to fade from all the sleep. He ran a finger over his own forehead, the cut faded away already from where she hit him. He didn't even have a chance to fight in the battle and earned enough trust to be greeted by Advisor Dumbledore like and ally.

She ate in silence, being watched by Draco was unnerving but she was too hungry to tell him to leave. Her nose tickled as the memories of the other night caused her throat to constrict and stomach to knot. "How many survived?"

"You kept the fiendfyre off long enough for Adviser Dumbledore to get to them. Only ten died."

"Only?" Hermione felt herself tearing up.

"Stop crying, Granger." he rolled his eyes. "You got sixty four women and children to safety and you cry over ten?"

"I was too weak to save all of them. Too distracted. If I did what I was supposed to do-"

"Do you know how deadly fiendfyre is?" Draco chided her. he wouldn't explain to her how proud everyone was, she didn't need that, she wouldn't once she walked into the Great hall and saw the tables she had filled up. "Stand up."

"What? I can't just yet."

"Don't be a child, stand up." he ordered her stepping forth to offer his arm. She stood slowly, moving stiffly along his side. He led her down the stairs to the Great Hall, pushing it open and leading her into the loud room.

The room went silent when she stepped in before a roar of cheers filled the room. Children no bigger than waist height ran to her, taking her hands and leading her further into the room. Draco watched from the door, not moving to join her.

"Your soft spot is showing." Snape said from behind him. His tone even, no harm in it.

"Did you acquire what I asked for."

"I'm close to finding a potential seller, this kind of item takes time to find."

"I can't finish my task until you have them." He stepped further into the Great Hall. "Don't think I can't tell your stalling."

Harry laid down a wrapped gift for her. She looked up at him quizzically, but saw the words he refused to say on his face. She untied the twine and pulled the paper from the large package. The paper fell away to expose a new bow, expertly crafted and intricate designs etched into the wood. She ran her hand along the designs in wonder.

"Where did you get this?"

"Bargained with some bowtruckles." he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She looked him up and down for any bite marks.

"I'm surprised you're in one piece."

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that." he frowned. "You're not a subject to me, Hermione."

"I know Harry." she smiled.

The doors opened again and Dumbledore walked in with an strange man. He looked around the room with an excited jubilee in his eyes. He walked up to the people in the room, sizing them up, checking their hands, making prolonged eye contact, until a happy smile spread across his face. He bowed to Prince Harry, his hands held out for the king.

"What is it you do, stranger?"

"I am the master wand maker, Ollivander." he bowed again. 'I'm here to fit you all for wands."

"And pray tell, how are we supposed to learn how to use these wands?"

"I will teach you." Dumbledore said and everyone in the room gasped except for Hermione. She knew his secret, perhaps that's why he decided to make it open.

"Awe. hmm." Ollivander was staring at her now, his eyes sizing up her hands, staring at her soul it seemed. He pulled a box out of his sack, offering it for her to try. She opened her second present of the day, staring down at the vine wood wand. She lifted it carefully, running a cautious finger over the leaf and vine carvings. It sparked, raining a beautiful spray of golden light out of the end. "I thought so. Your reputation precedes you, Lady Granger."

"How much."

"You saved my nephews. I can never repay you for that."

"It was a group effort." she said still fixed on the wand in her hands. She worried about it, but it felt so right. She brought a small flame to her fingers. Staring at them both as if it was a choice between the two. "Aren't you worried about your natural power?"

"It's a very small price to pay to harness magic beyond your wildest imagination."

* * *

I've been so excited to introduce wands into the mix. I think it will really put us in the direction we were planning to go.

Also I will be writing a new story once this one is finished possibly before in order to keep this world fresh for me. I feel like exploring the way J.K. Rowling intended to write the books. She has leaked over the past few years what she had been thinking about doing and then ultimately shut down from. Starting with the death of Ron during the forth book, and the exploration of redemption for Draco Malfoy. He was a character that was built up and then panned out. It wasn't what she wanted and I refuse to believe her choice to leave Draco in the void was her choice at all. I'll start it soon with enough support, but it will be a long undertaking.


End file.
